


The Adventures of Alyxondra Asheton

by NyxShadowfur



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Excessive Fluids, Large members, Lesbianism, Multi, Oviposition, Slime, Straight Sex, and more - Freeform, hermaphrodite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxShadowfur/pseuds/NyxShadowfur
Summary: The story of a human adventurer, Alyxondra Asheton, and her journey through all of Azeroth. Her journeys start out noble, but quickly become more, lustful. What will Alyxondra encounter? How will her mind fair? Contains: A lot of kinks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Here we are! Another World of Warcraft story, involving one of my unofficial OCs, known as Alyxondra Asheton. Alyxondra is a simple adventurer in the land of Azeroth, not one of the big heros of Azeroth. Alyxondra is a simple woman, who wanders around, staying at taverns, doing simple tasks for gold, and isn’t a big hero, just your everyday adventurer, but her adventurers change after a certain encounter. Anyways! Let’s get on with the story!**

 

After arriving in Felwood from a long, tedious flight, Alyxondra Asheton, a human warrior in her early twenties with long red hair, and a toned body of a warrior, lands in the Talonbranch Glade at dawn. Feeling motivated and ready to take on any task at hand, she heads into the small gilnean cart there, and saw wanted posters. Being the only human there, as the others were night elves and worgens, she grabbed a few wanted posters, bought some supplies for the journey, and casually walked off. As Alyxondra walked off, she checked her trusty longsword, which she has kept in the best condition, her shield which has seen a fair share of fights, but still holds up, and lastly, checks her light plate armor, mainly her breastplate, leggings, gauntlets, and boots, seeing everything is in good condition.

 

Alyxondra continued on her merry way, humming softly to herself, and looking at a map. She follows the directions on the map, going to a cave in the center of Felwood. She continues to walk, keeping her guard up with her shield, following the path as she makes sure to stay safe. She puts the map down and looks around, seeing the dark green environment and trying to find the sun so she can judge time, but can’t. She sighs and puts the map on her waistguard, tying it to it with a rope, and keeps walking with her shield out, and hand on her hip. She continued to look around, viewing the environment and enjoy the sight of it.

 

Alyxondra walked for most of the day, and found that she made it to the cave entrance at midday. She looked inside the cave and saw that the cave was covered in something green and sticky, but knew she had a quest to uphold, and walked inside the cave, drawing her sword too. Alyxondra slowly walked into the cave, seeing it getting darker, as she put her shield on a hook at her waist and looked into her bag. She pulled out a torch, and using a simple spark spell to ignite it. Now with the torch, Alyxondra walks around with some light, and her sword at ready looking for anything, and seeing that the green sticky substance was getting much thicker as she went further in.

 

Her adventure, going deeper inside the cave, continues, feeling more slime beneath her feet, and seeing more of it coat the wall, as she eventually lost track of where her feet were going. She took a step onto nothing, causing herself to slip and fall and tumble down a pit. Alyxondra continued to roll and fall and slide down until she landed in a large, deep pit that was filled with the sticky green slime. Alyxondra tried to get up, but found out she couldn’t and began to struggle against the slime to try and get out.

 

As she was struggling, her eyes widened in fear, seeing her sword begin to dissolve, then her armor, and in just a few moments, she was completely naked, her C cup breasts out, and firm warrior body shown to the world. As she struggled, the slime began move around, and reveal Alyxondra’s head. Alyxondra looked at the slime mold into a woman and look at her. The slime woman actually spoke to her and said “Aren’t you a lovely warrior, why are you trespassing here?” as Alyxondra was surprised that the monster actually spoke to her. To shocked to even respond, she felt the goo begin to tighten around her, making her grunt and squirm.

 

She quickly responded “I was tasked with clearing the cave!” as the grip on her loosened. The woman sighed and said “Damnit, those night elves are claiming I’m killing off the animals when I’m not.” and cursed to herself. As the woman was distracted, Alyxondra couldn’t help but eye the woman, seeing that she had massive F cup breasts, and a curvaceous figure. The woman turned to look at Alyxondra and said “You have quite the body, I’d love to be able to relieve myself with it. And if you’re good, I’ll let you leave safely and maybe with a piece of me.” as Alyxondra looked at the room full of treasure, she just noticed.

 

Alyxondra said “I have an offer you’ll like better. How about I leave safely with a new set of armor, new weapons, a piece of you. And in return, I’ll stay for, three days?” as the woman smiled widely at Alyxondra, loving that offer. The woman said “I’ll make sure to keep you well fed and hydrated, my slime provides that, I hope you’re willing to stay here.” as the slime started to move around Alyxondra’s body, caressing it in a sense. From feeling her body being caressed, she can’t help but moan and squirm in pleasure.

 

The woman enjoyed hearing Alyxondra’s sounds in pleasure, and made it a little tighter around her, and even made the slime vibrate, making it vibrate all around Alyxondra’s body, making her moans louder and more lustful. The woman grinned evilly, and made tendrils within Alyxondra’s entrapment, and suddenly, thrusted several tendrils deep into her tight womanhood and rear, spreading them both wide. From feeling that just happen to her, Alyxondra cried out in pleasure and pain, as the woman moved in to deeply kiss her, and slide the slime inside of her mouth.

 

Alyxondra moaned out loudly and lustfully, feeling the slime woman’s tongue slide into her mouth, and deattach, sliding the slime down into her throat, and vibrating, causing more pleasure than she could ever imagine. As the piece of slime went down her throat, she went into a little daze, acting as a sort of control to keep Alyxondra within her grasp for three days. The woman came off of Alyxondra’s lips and said “How do you feel my dear?” as Alyxondra could only just smile and blush.

 

The woman smiled and continued to roughly and deeply thrust more tendrils into Alyxondra, having a grand total of seven in her womanhood, five in her rear, and slide three into her mouth. The woman began to vibrate every single tendril, making Alyxondra let out incredibly loud muffled moans in pure lust, loving it all. She quickly closed her eyes and loved it all, loving even the tightness around her that vibrates with it. The woman said “Mmmmmmm, you’re really going to love it here for your three days.” as Alyxondra just smiled.

 

Alyxondra let out an incredibly loud moan in pleasure, even if it was muffled, as the woman felt her squirt her sex’s juices all over the tendrils that were roughly taking her womanhood. From feeling that alone, the woman appeared to become more curvaceous and more attractive. The woman said “Oh, you’ve definitely earned your end of the deal my pet, you’ve more than earned it.” and slid even more tendrils, now having ten in her womanhood, eight in her rear, and five in her mouth.

 

Alyxondra cried out in muffled pleasure, loving how wide she is being spread by all the tendrils, as something interesting happened. She felt the tendrils in her rear go deeper and deeper, until they actually came out of her mouth, and intertwined with the ones going in her mouth. From feeling this, she shook and squirmed, loving this exoticly good feeling. The slime woman smirked, and made every single one of the tendrils grow bumps, to add more pleasure to Alyxondra.

 

As Alyxondra felt the tendrils get bumpy and grind against her as they thrust, she went into a sensory overload, loving it all, and having the widest grin on her face, and her body bulging out from how deep and rough each tendril was thrusting into her. She even felt the slime around her get tighter around her body, especially around her breasts, as if having them groped and pulled. She cried out in muffled pleasure, loving all of the attention, as she is in heaven from it all.

 

The women said “Mmmmmmmm……..You’re feeling so good with all my tendrils, I love it all, I might shorten your time to two days, if I can keep ravaging you like this my pet.” as Alyxondra nodded rapidly. From seeing the nod, the woman grinned evilly, and slid fifteen tendrils, into her mouth, womanhood, and rear, and thrusted in fast, deep, and hard, making Alyxondra cry out in pain and pleasure.

 

Alyxondra looked down as much as she could, seeing a massive moving bulge from the tendrils thrusting in, as she winced a little, and even felt the tendrils thrust hard into her womb, penetrating past her cervix, further increasing the pleasure and pain. The woman grunted a little, shaking a bit, and making all of the tendrils inside of Alyxondra shake just as much, showing she was close to finishing. From feeling herself getting close, the slime woman began to thrust much harder and faster, being very rough now.

 

In only a few more seconds the slime woman moaned out loudly and lustfully, as every single one of the tendrils erupted with a green water-like fluid, flooding Alyxondra’s mouth, rear, and womanhood with it. The fluid felt cold, thick, and sticky, which Alyxondra loved, while closing her eyes in pleasure. She failed to realize that she was bulging out rapidly from it, as the caressing motion from the slime tightens firmly around her.

 

The slime woman panted in pleasure and looked at Alyxondra, and extracted some of the slime that controlled her out, and only let it last two days now. The woman said with a smile “Oh my, you have definitely earned your side of the deal. But, we have a lustful two days ahead of us.” and began to deeply and rough thrust into Alyxondra once again, showing no mercy this time.

 

**And here we have it! A new story for everyone to enjoy! My OC here will be going through a lot! And in very sexual manners as well! I’m deciding on whether or not what to have Alyxondra here encounter next, but I have a few ideas in mind**


	2. A Helping Hand

**Here we are again my readers! Alyxondra Asheton is back and is going to receive more sexual intercourse with an animal this time! A few new things, in game, I have officially made Alyxondra on the realm Moon Guard, so if you play WoW and happen to see me, give me a wave or whisper and I’ll return it! Anyways! On with the chapter!**

 

After her time spent with the slime woman, Alyxondra successfully left the cavern, with a brand new set of armor, a new sword, and a new shield. The slime woman told Alyxondra that the armor was enchanted to always fit her, the sword always stays sharp and the shield will never break. Alyxondra also had a small jar filled with the slime woman, as she was on her way back to Darnassus, to take the boat back to Stormwind. As she was flying, she felt like a stronger adventurer, and with new style to herself as well.

 

After a long, slow journey, Alyxondra finally made it back to Stormwind City, and smiled widely, enjoying being back on soil she is familiar with. She took a calm walk through the city, seeing it is still the same as usual, nothing to out of the ordinary, as she enjoys the sound of the busy city. As she wanders around, she goes to her favorite call board, within the trade district, and looks for any tasks at hand she can possibly do. As she looks through the board, Petra, one of the guards who personally knows Alyxondra, walks up to her. “Alyxondra!” Petra says, “It’s been a while, out doing the adventurer lifestyle still?”

 

Alyxondra happily responds “Yeah! I’m having the time of my life, I got a new set of armor and weapons! I feel like I’m doing good, and I’m just looking for anything to do, I kinda want something calm and collective to do.” as Petra looks at the board with her. Petra looks for anything, “Clear a cave of kobolds? Teach a child how to fight? Deliver a package?” as all of them seemed, not that appealing. They continued to search, as they found nothing, and chose to walk together. Alyxondra told Petra all about what she’s been doing, as Petra listened intently to it all.

 

Petra said “Alyx, have you ever considered my offer of being a guard? You know how properly trained we are.” as Alyxondra replied “Petra, it’s not the life for me, you’re bored all the time because nothing ever happens.” as she did have a point. “I like getting out there, seeing the world, living off doing fun tasks, not standing around and making sure peace is kept.” as a messenger for Petra came, and gave her a letter. Petra read the letter, as the messenger ran off, and she sighed. “Great, I have to watch the horses in Old Town, at least it’s quiet and empty as of now with everyone out fighting in the Broken Isles.” Petra says.

 

Alyxondra replies “I could take that task for you. Let you have some time to yourself.” as Petra smiled widely. She replied “I’d love if you can take it over, all you have to do is take care of the horses there, no one should be in Old Town, except for the tavernkeepers. I think there is a small little home they installed next to it, so you can rest there, it should be just for one night, and you’ll get paid for it.” as Alyxondra nodded. She replied “Alright, I’ll go ahead and watch the horses and care for them, doesn’t sound that bad.” as Petra gave her a key, and kiss on the cheek, then sent her off to the Old Town stables.

 

Alyxondra, holding the message, walked over to the stables, and saw the small home next to the stables, and saw the large stallions that the Alliance uses. She walked up to the home, and knocked on the door, as a beautiful woman answered. She said “Can I help you miss?” as Alyxondra showed her the message that Petra had. Alyxondra replied “I’m helping a friend out by doing this task for her.” as the woman took the message. She replied “Oh, Petra, well, it’s glad to see others helping out the guards, I just need you to take care of the horses for the rest of today and tomorrow, you can use my home to stay, there’s a list on the table for what you have to do. I need to go to aid the mounts out in the Broken Isles.”

 

Alyxondra nodded, as the woman was already packed up and ready to go. The woman handed her a key, then said “The key to the house, make sure they stay healthy.” as Alyxondra nodded. She replied “I’ll make sure they are healthy and strong.” as the woman smiled and quickly ran off. Alyxondra walked over to the table and read the list. She had to feed them three times a day, wash them, and exercise them, which seems simple, as she had to care for horses before. Seeing it’s almost midday, they must have already been fed, so she decides to go outside and look at the horses.

 

Once out at the stables, she saw the large horses of the alliance, and saw at least five in the stables, all of them large, strong, and most importantly, healthy. She has never seen such beautiful and strong horses, as she went into the stables, and looks at all of them, very impressed by their appearance. She walked up to them, as they were all friendly, and she gently grazed her hand over their fur, and smiled at them. She said “The Alliance sure does know how to raise proper horses.” as they all neighed at her.

 

She smiled, and saw that were a little dirty, and decided to go right ahead and clean them. She went back inside, to change into her working clothes, which was a brown leather shirt, brown leather pants, and leather boots. Once changed, she went outside with a bucket of water, and a rag to clean off the horses. The horses saw what this meant, as they all quickly walked up to Alyxondra. She smiled and said “Wow, I’m surprised, you all know what this means.” as they all neigh in a happy tone.

 

She got the rag wet with the water, as one of the horses, being the biggest, walked up to her, and put his head down, as Alyxondra smiled, and began to wash him off gently. The horse neighed softly, clearly enjoying all that she is doing, as she makes sure to get all of them. She quickly finishes cleaning the head of the horse, then begins to move down to his body. Once she finished cleaning the top of him, she went down to beneath him, and saw that his shaft was massive. She had to guess it was at least thirty inches, and partially erect, and continued to clean his underside. 

 

The horse neighed more, enjoying it, and also trying to hint at something, as all the other horses were getting the idea as well. As she was cleaning, she got close to his shaft, without touching it, but the touch made his shaft go fully erect, being a staggering forty inches long, and at least ten inches thick. She went wide eyed, as the horse gently pushed her to the ground, and was rubbing his erect shaft against her, letting her see the idea, as she notices all the other horses are erect too.

 

She looks at all of them, seeing that they are all about the same size, as she gulps, but her cheeks turn red, as the horses manage to bite at her clothes, and take them off. Now naked before five large stallions, their shafts seem to point towards all of her holes, as she gulps even more. Seeing that no one is around, she slowly gets up, and looks at all the horses, as she tries to figure out how to help them. She says “C-Could you at least have one get on your back?” as the big one she was washing moves to lay on his back, his shaft sticking upright in the air. 

 

She goes over to gently mount his shaft, rubbing the girthy tip against her folds, and sliding the tip in. The horse neighs loudly, as another horse comes right up behind her, and thrusts hard into her tight rear. Alyxondra was about to cry out in pain from the hard thrust, but another horse came in fast enough, and thrusted into her mouth and down her throat, muffling her. Her eyes started to water as she felt all three of holes being filled, as the other two horses moved fast enough to be within grabbing reach.

 

Without much she can do, Alyxondra grabbed the two shafts next to her, and began to swiftly stroke the throbbing members, as all of the horses began to thrust and buck hard and deep into her. All she did was close her eyes and hope for it to be over quick, as she felt all of her holes being spread wide, and even gaped. She shakes and squirms against the strong horses, as they only seem to get rougher and deeper, as the one in her womanhood has penetrated harshly past her cervix and into her womb.

 

The horses loved how tight Alyxondra felt around their girthy shafts, as they slow down just enough to not hurt enough to the point where she is near death. Alyxondra started to drool uncontrollably as her mouth was being abused by the massive horse shafts. She kept her eyes closed and wanted it to end fast, but knew it wouldn’t be over soon. The horses continued to neigh in pleasure, as they continued their deep and fast into her holes, while she continued to stroke the other two as fast as she could.

 

The horses didn’t plan on stopping anytime soon, as the ones she was stroking started to buck against her hands, as she felt their pre all starting to slide into her, and even onto her. Alyxondra couldn’t think of any way it could get worse, until she felt the shafts in her hands throb immediately, as she realized the ones she was stroking were going to finish first. She hesitated to stop stroking, which made the two horses in her hand, buck fast and hard against her hands, as she was forced to stroke fast again.

 

The horses continued to neigh happily in pleasure as they enjoyed all of Alyxondra’s fresh, tight holes. The two horses she was stroking off suddenly neighed louder than ever, as their shafts exploded with a hot, thick, sticky load, spraying all over her arms, back, shoulders, and even face. Their climax didn’t stop as her arms, back, shoulders, and face were painted in a sticky hot layer of their load, and once they finished, they happily walked off, and enjoyed their time.

 

The other horses were reacting the same, as they all started to throb within her, signalling their close climax. Alyxondra gulped more, causing her to gag a little on the shaft in her mouth, as she felt all of them throb suddenly. The horses neighed in almost an aggressive manner, as they continued to thrust hard and fast into her once more, wanting to hold on just for a little longer. As they got harder and rougher, Alyxondra started to struggle to stay conscious, as she mustered as much will as she can, but knew it wouldn’t be enough.

 

After a few more minutes, the horses whinnied loudly, as all of their shafts exploded at the same time, directly filling Alyxondra’s rear, womb, and throat with their hot, thick, sticky, massive load. The amount of sperm being flooded into her made her bulge out tremendously, as the sheer amount going into her throat made it hard for her to breath, as she was on the verge of blacking out. The horses continued to thrust into her even as they were climaxing inside of her, loving it all, as Alyxondra tried to keep her will strong.

 

Once all the horses finished, Alyxondra looked, a staggering, twenty months pregnant, as she finally blacked out, and all the horses finally pulled out of her, and walked back into their stables to rest. Petra, catching the ending of the horses climax, and seeing Alyxondra out cold on the stable ground. Thinking that she got her into that situation, Petra quickly ran over, helped Alyxondra up, and went to the home to help her recover.

 

**And here we go everyone! The next installment of Alyxondra Asheton’s adventure! On the next chapter, she will be visiting a place she has never visited before! Where will that place be I wonder!**


	3. The New Job

**Here we are again everyone! Back in the realm of Azeroth! Alyxondra had a bad run in last time with three horses, will her luck be better this time? Or will she succumb to another lustful fate? Find out in this next chapter!**

 

After her, eventful encounter in Stormwind, and not wanting it to get publicized, Alyxondra quickly ran off and took the boat to Darnassus, where she could at least get some, freedom from anyone. She wandered around the beautiful city, and looked at the call board to see if she can do any tasks for the city or anyone in that matter. As she looked, she saw a flyer that requested aid to tend to some animals out in Azuremyst Isle. Never have been there before, she decides to take up the task.

 

Now heading out to take another boat, Alyxondra quickly runs to make good time, and hopes that no one has taken the job. She makes it to the boat to Azuremyst Isle, and quickly gets onto the ship, and hopes it will be more smooth sailing. She was correct in her travels, the trip across the sea was smooth, and no issues, as she left at dusk, and arrived at dawn. Once she was finally on the shore of Azuremyst Isle, she took a moment to take in the environment around her. She was amazed by the beauty of it, and looked at the flyer, which had directions to the place she needed to go.

 

She walked through the land, staying on a path, and always glancing at the map, feeling like an outsider here, but to her, that was good. She kept walking, as she reached into her bag and quickly drank a pink potion, then put the empty vial away. She walked for what felt like an hour, and finally came across the place she was looking for. She saw the large home, with a large stable next to it. She looked at the flyer one more time, and said to herself “This is it.” as she walked up to the front door.

 

She gently knocked on the door, and heard a soft voice say “One moment!” in an accent she’s never heard before. Granted, Alyxondra has never been around that many draeneis before, as she waits patiently. The door opens to a rather beautiful draenei, with long silky hair, and a firm body, all underneath typical stable working clothes. The draenei says “Hello, may I help you miss?” as she secretly eyed the human woman standing before her.

 

Alyxondra went into her bag, and pulled out the flyer requesting aid, then said “I’m here because you have a job offer?” as the woman smiled. The woman said “Ah! That flyer! I’m so glad someone finally accepted it! I’m Zaralaa, and this is my home!” as Alyxondra smiled. She replied “I’m Alyxondra, most tend to call me Alyx. What do you need for me to do?” as Zaralaa took a moment to think.

 

She replied with “I need help with tending to my stable animals, around the forest, and general around the house things, mainly the first two. If you have any clothes you wish to change into, there is a private room over there you may use.” as Alyxondra nodded, and started to head that way. Once she was inside the room, she shut and locked the door and began to change, unaware that Zaralaa wanted to see more of her.

 

Zaralaa went to a special window she had installed, that looks just like a wall from the inside, and looks at Alyxondra. She takes in every detail, seeing her strip naked, out of her armor, seeing Alyxondra’s firm, toned warrior body. She gently reaches down into her pants, and begins to stroke her additional member she has, and licks her lips. She says softly to herself “I want her, and I damn well won’t let her get away.” as she continues to stroke herself.

 

Almost losing herself in the moment, she quickly notices she finished changing, and is about to head out, but drops a few things. Zaralaa takes this chance, and quietly sprints back to the stables, and calms herself, looking like how she originally appeared. Once she finished changing, Alyxondra went back to the house, and saw that Zaralaa was in the stables, patiently waiting. She said “Zaralaa, where can I put my bag?” as Zaralaa walked up to her, and took the bag. Zaralaa replied “I’ll place it inside, could you start? You can start by cleaning up my prized beast, Shadow, he’s my very special talbuk.” as she goes inside.

 

Alyxondra nods, as she fills up a bucket, gets a rag, and walks into the stables, then looks for Shadow, and sees a massive talbuk, with a dark blue fur coat. She smiles at the large and powerful creature, and then walks up to him, with the rag and bucket. The talbuk, being a shadowmane charger specifically, from Draenor, playfully pushes Alyxondra, to see if she is strong, and to his surprise, she held up well. She giggled and said “I’m not a delicate flower.” as the talbuk snorted, and Alyxondra began to wash him.

 

She ran the wet rag all over his strong, muscular body, seeing that he was very well maintained. She took in the details of his strong body, healthy figure, firm horns, as she slowly moved down his body. She yelled out loudly “Zaralaa! How much do I have to clean?” as she replied “All of him!” as Alyxondra nodded. She was unaware at the fact that Zaralaa was snooping their her bags, and found a pair of her panties, and decided to sniff them, and get a good whiff of her scent.

 

She said to herself, “I have to keep her, she’s perfect, she’s more than perfect….I can’t let her escape.” as Zaralaa started to think of an elaborate plan. Back at the stables, Alyxondra was cleaning all over his body, his legs, his face, everything, making sure to get i all. Shadow was enjoying all of the cleaning, as it made him a little, excited. Once on his back legs, he snorts, as Alyxondra sees his shaft slowly getting erect.

 

She gulps, seeing his erect shaft, being at least fifty inches long, sixteen inches thick, with large, pristine, testicles freely dangling. She got the rag wet again, and began to clean his testicles first, then move up to his shaft. Shadow clearly enjoyed this, as he grunted and snorted in a happy tone. As she was cleaning his shaft, he got really close, and even pressed his shaft against her, as if hinting at something. 

 

It quickly hit Alyxondra, as she gulped, seeing how big he was. She put the rag down, and gently wrapped her hand, as much as it could, around his shaft, and gently stroked it. It felt smooth in her hand, as well as hot to the touch, but not that hot, as she looked around, glancing for Zaralaa. She didn’t see Zaralaa at all, and decided to take the risk, as she was curious. Alyxondra quickly started to strip down out of her clothes, and quickly stand naked before the strong talbuk. She gently wrapped both her hands around his massive girthy shaft, and began to stroke him off tenderly, unaware that Zaralaa was secretly watching all of this.

 

Alyxondra continued to stroke off his shaft, as he suddenly shot a large, thick, hot, sticky strand of pre directly onto her face, neck, and breasts. She felt it splatter all over her, as she couldn’t help but lick her lips, and get a taste of his pre all over her. She enjoyed the taste of his pre, and slowly, moved her face close to his tip, and wrapped her lips around the hole his pre came out of, since she couldn’t get her mouth around it without hurting herself.

 

Shadow snorted happily, and stayed still while Alyxondra was pleasuring him, loving it all and deciding to reward her with another stream of pre going down her throat. She smiled, loving the taste and texture of his pre, as she opened her mouth as wide as she could, and managed to just barely get his tip inside her mouth. She began to suck hard on his tip, milking his tip of his hot, thick, sticky pre, and gently moving her hands up to caress his large testicles.

 

Zaralaa smiled widely, stroking herself slowly, as she watches Alyxondra pleasure her trusty mount, loving every single moment of what she is witnessing. Alyxondra managed to slide a little further down his shaft, but not by much, and still continued to suck on his shaft. Shadow snorted in pleasure, loving it all, and shooting rope after rope of his pre directly down her throat. Deciding it was time for a good reward, Shadow grunted loudly, as the tip of his shaft exploded with his hot, thick, sticky, talbuk down, right down her throat. 

 

Alyxondra went wide eyed as she did her best to swallow down every single drop, as there was so much, making her cheeks puff out. She savored in the taste at least, loving it all. She does feel her cheeks puff off too much, as she forces herself off his shaft, causing her to spit up some of his load. He didn’t stop, as his hot load plastered all over Alyxondra’s face, and even drips down her neck and onto her chest.

 

Once he finished, the top of Alyxondra’s bust, her neck, and all of her face and hair was drenched in a thick coat of talbuk sperm. She smiles, and looks around, seeing she is still safe, and goes over to a railing and bends over it, then spreads her cheeks for him. Shadow, seeing and recognizing this gesture, happily and eagerly walks up, and rubs his wet tip against her slit. She said “G-Go ahead, just don’t kill me please, be gentle.” as Shadow slowly slid his shaft deep into her.

 

Alyxondra moaned out with immense lust, feeling her inner walls spread wide by his slow entrance into her tiny womanhood. Shadow snorted and grunted in pleasure, enjoying how tight she felt around his member, as he gave her slow and deep thrusts, easily breaking into her womb. Her moans got louder and louder, loving it all, as Alyxondra’s moans were music to Zaralaa’s ears, further wanting her to keep Alyxondra.

 

Shadow continued to stay with his slow, deep thrusts, spreading every inch of her womanhood wide, and even gaping her. Alyxondra cried out in pleasure, loving it all, as she even felt Shadow’s pre flood up in her womb. She began to rub her own clitoris fast and hard, as she wants to feel her juices drench all over his shaft, starting to go into a pleasured daze. As she rubbed her clitoris, she was using the juices that were coming off of her, as a lubricant towards Shade.

 

Shade, seeing this, and feeling this, began to speed up, and from his previous climax, he is sensitive, and slowly gets a little rougher, but not too rough. Alyxondra moaned out louder, and with more lust, loving it all, as she felt a sudden, hard throb within her, from Shadow. He tried to hold on for a little longer, but knew he was getting close to his second and final climax. Shadow quickly grunted hard, knowing it was his time. 

 

He snorted loudly, as his shaft exploded with another big, hot, thick, sticky load deep inside of her, flooding her small human womb with strong sperm. She moaned out lustfully, as all of his sperm made her bulge out rapidly ,and she didn’t feel him stopping anytime soon. Alyxondra slowly looked down and saw that her stomach was bulging out massively, looking seven months pregnant, and still growing.

 

After a long ten minutes, Shadow finally stops his climax, as Alyx looks a staggering eighteen months pregnant, and smiles widely. Shadow then pulls out of her, and lets all of his trapped sperm escape from her folds, and puddle onto the ground. As she was draining herself, Zaralaa walked in and said “He loves doing that when pretty women are around.” as the sight of that made her run to her clothes, and run off into the forest, in panic.

 

Zaralaa smirked, as three of her pet ravagers came by and said “Hunt her down, earn her trust, then trap her, I want her in a more perfect condition than when I first met her. Go, now.” as the ravagers quickly ran off into the forest, following the trail of sperm, and staying hidden.

 

**And here we are my readers! The end of the next chapter for Alyxondra’s adventure! Did she encounter someone who wants her for evil purposes? Or did she come in at a bad time with her? Zaralaa’s intentions will in fact be revealed in the next chapter!**


	4. The Cave

**And here we are again my readers! Back in the land of Azeroth! We last left off with Alyxondra running off, after being caught having sex with a Talbuk! Zaralaa sent her pet ravagers off after her, and are in pursuit. What will happen in this chapter? Will Zaralaa get her prize? Find out as you read it!**

 

Still running from Zaralaa out of embarrassment, and fear that she’ll spread word of what she has done, Alyx runs further into Azuremyst Isle, while putting her clothes on as she runs. She runs until she thinks she is safe. Once she is in the clear, she finds a small lake, and no one around, so she strips out of her clothing, and cleans herself quickly. Now fully naked, and still leaking sperm, she says to herself “Damn it, damn it, damn it!” as she slams her fist into the water, and looks at her reflection.

 

She says to herself “What’s wrong with me…...I’ve been doing all that ever since that stupid encounter with that slime…..But I’ve been enjoying it.” as she sighs to herself. Her sigh was quickly cut short by the sound of odd groaning, like something was in pain. Hearing this, she quickly put her working clothes back on, and followed the sound. She moved as quiet as she could, and came across a creature she has seen some hunters have, but unknown to her. She inspects the ravager, being dark red in color, as it appears to have a broken leg.

 

Alyxondra slowly comes out of the bush, and lets the ravager see her, as it looks at her, with fear in its eyes. Alyxondra says, as she brings out a small pouch of medical supplies, “Don’t worry, I’m no enemy, let me help you.” as she goes to the “broken” leg. Once she was close enough, she began to treat the leg, as the other two ravagers, from Zaralaa came out of hiding, as they showed concern for their friend. Alyxondra noticed this, but chose to ignore it, as she worked fast, trying to treat the leg fast.

 

In only a few minutes, Alyxondra treated the broken leg, as the ravager got up, and walked around a little. The other two walked up the ravager, and made sounds in enjoyment, showing how happy they all are. Alyxondra smiled, as the ravagers turned and looked at her, as all of them nuzzled her tenderly. Not sure what to do, Alyxondra looks at all of them, and just smiles, until she feels something poke and prod at her covered skin. She quickly looks around, and sees that each one of them, is poking her with a long, black, tube, at least eight inches thick.

 

A little confused, but also fascinated, she says “I-I mean, I’ll help you three out, but do you have somewhere private?” as they walk off to a cave, and make a sound as if wanting her to follow them. She does follow after the ravagers, wanting to help them, but wondering what they do for mating purposes. Once she arrived at the cave with the ravagers, they started to gently push her, as if wanting her to sit down.

 

Once she sat down, she saw the ravagers get close, and begin to strip her out of her clothes, rather skillfully. Now naked in their cave, the ravagers get really excited, as all of their black tubes poke and prod at her womanhood and rear. She can’t help but moan out in pleasure as she felt their tubes, not knowing they were ovipositors, prod and tease her. Alyxondra continued to enjoy their teasing, until she felt two of their tubes thrust into her rear, and one go into her folds. From feeling this, she moans out loudly and lustfully, unaware that Zaralaa was watching from the cave entrance.

 

Alyxondra moaned out more as she felt the ravagers deeply thrust their ovipositors into her, as she only thought they were about ten inches long, but she was wrong. She felt the ovipositor in her womanhood slide deeper and deeper into her, as she perked up from feeling it hit her cervix. She panted in pleasure as she felt the ovipositor secrete something onto her cervix, then thrust past it.

 

She moaned out loudly as she felt the different feeling of a gentle push past her cervix and into her womb. She looked at the two ravagers who were in her rear, as she felt them push deeper and deeper, making her squirm around against them. The ravagers, once they were firmly inside of her, began to tenderly thrust inside of her, as that made her moan out loudly and lustfully. The ravagers made their own sounds in pleasure, thoroughly enjoying how she felt against them.

 

As they were thrusting, Alyxondra’s moans muffled out Zaralaa’s moans, as Alyxondra was already going into a pleasured daze. Alyxondra panted in pleasure, loving all that the ravagers were doing, as all three of them leaned in close, and gently bit her to hold onto her. Not minding the biting, she moans out in more lust, as she begins to rub and pinch at her own clitoris. One of the ravagers saw this, and saw how pleasured she was getting from rubbing it.

 

The ravager quickly leaned down, having a flexible enough body, and began to lick and nibble at her clitoris. From feeling the ravager, and his sharp teeth lick and nibble at her clit, that amplified the pleasure Alyxondra felt. The ravager this and began to tenderly nibble and lick her clitoris, making her cry out in pure pleasure. The ravager enjoyed tasting her clitoris, as that even enticed him to work harder and nibble with more, hunger.

 

The ravagers made sounds similar to that of a grunt, as Alyxondra felt them, all of them, spray something hot and sticky deep into her rear, flooding it with whatever the substance was. The ravager that was in her folds, also shot a hotter, stickier substance directly into her womb. As she felt the substance come into her, she immediately felt aroused, and everything became fuzzy to her.

 

The ravager’s fertilizing agent, which is what was shot into Alyxondra, also functioned as an aphrodisiac, as she quickly went into a pleasure daze, and couldn’t figure out left from right. The ravagers smiled widely, as much as they could, and began to roughly thrust deep into her. They screeched and made sounds in pleasure, loving how she felt against them even more now. The ravagers made louder noises in pure pleasure, signalling that they were getting close.

 

The ravagers quickly screeched out with a loud sound, as Alyxondra felt something rigid move through their ovipositors. Too blinded by pleasure to realize that they were eggs, she moans out lustfully into the cave, as Zaralaa strokes herself harder to her moans. Zaralaa moans out in pleasure, as she feels her tip explode with her load, spraying against the face of the cave, and coating it in her load. She pants softly, and smiles widely, packing away her shaft, as she begins to make her way to “rescue” her damsel. 

 

As she walks in, her hooves tapping against the stone floor, she sees that Alyxondra is in fact, under the effect of their aphrodisiac. Zaralaa just watched, as Alyxondra moaned out loudly and lustfully, feeling their eggs sliding into her womb and rear. She cried out in pleasure, as Zaralaa saw her stomach bulging out from all the eggs she was being filled with. The ravagers continued to deposit eggs into Alyxondra’s womb and rear, and the fertilizing agent inside allowed the eggs to stick to her.

 

Zaralaa waited in the shadows, as she knew that the aphrodisiac doesn’t last long, and watched as her pets filled Alyxondra. She cried out in pure pleasure, loving her body bulging out, and seeing it slowly get bigger and bigger. Alyxondra can’t help but rub her bumpy bulge, as she pants in pleasure. She loves how big and bulbous she is getting from all of their eggs, looking at least eight months pregnant, and still growing.

 

Zaralaa just watched, as she did realize it was breeding season for her ravagers, as they have a lot of eggs to give. Zaralaa quickly notices that the aphrodisiac is about to wear off, from the look in Alyxondra’s eyes. She quickly darts out the cave, and goes to her facade of wondering where she ran off to. Alyxondra quickly regained her senses, as she looks around, and sees that her stomach is bulging out more than ever.

 

Seeing that she was used as a incubator for the eggs, and in a position where she can’t get up, she continues to let them finish. As she waited, the effects of the aphrodisiac still lasted, in a different sense, as she moans out in lust, and feels her folds explode with her juices. Her folds spray her juices everywhere, getting all over the ovipositors and the ravagers themselves. She pants in pleasure, and feels how full she is. 

 

After a long twenty minutes, she appears a staggering twenty months pregnant, and unable to move properly. As she laid there, the ravagers fell into a deep sleep, happy to see that their eggs have a nice warm home. As she laid there, Zaralaa came walking by, speaking softly “Alyxondra? Where are you?” as she was scared to be seen like this. She tried to move, but the ravagers were sleeping on her, and Zaralaa came right into view.

 

Zaralaa blushed, seeing what happened to her assistant, as she walks up to her, and gently moves the ravagers off of her, and lifts her up. Alyxondra stayed quiet, and chose to say nothing, as Zaralaa carried her back to the home, and took off her coat to cover Alyxondra. While she was moving with her, Zaralaa couldn’t help but eye Alyxondra’s body discretely, loving how she looks, and thinking she’ll look quite lovely as a pregnant wife. 

 

**And here we are everyone, the next installment of Alyxondra’s Adventures! Zaralaa has clearly taken quite the interest in our lovely human adventurer. What will happen next in her adventures, since she is still with Zaralaa.**


	5. The Loving Embrace

**Here we are everyone! Back in the land of Azeroth! And again, he is a refresher to those who need it. The story follows Alyxondra, a human adventurer, and her journey through Azeroth, so far, she has been encountered a slime monster, been sexually taken by horses, a talbuk, and now ravagers. This chapter will be humanoid on humanoid, and that is all I will say. Anyways! On with the chapter!**

 

After being guided back to Zaralaa’s house, in the dead of night, Alyx sits, with just a blanket over her naked body, and all the eggs safely taken out of her. She covers herself with the blanket, and hides underneath it, embarrassed more than ever in her entire life. Zaralaa came into the room, with a tray of tea, and saw Alyxondra, in her current condition. Zaralaa took a moment to think, if she actually wanted to give Alyxondra the tea she knows works on humans as an aphrodisiac. She knows takes the tea with the aphrodisiac, and adds something to it, to dilute it, and place it back on the tray. Zaralaa did know what she went through, and she thought about it, even though she stilled wanted to make Alyxondra her wife.

 

Zaralaa said “I’m sorry I caught you like that, I should have kept better eye on you in case that happened. My talbuk really likes pretty women.” as Alyxondra stayed hidden beneath the blanket. Zaralaa kept looking at her, and placed the tea on the table, and gently scooted it towards her, seeing if it will do anything. Alyxondra curled up into a ball on the chair she was in, as Zaralaa pulled her chair right next to Alyxondra, and gently rubbed her shoulders. Even though Alyxondra was hidden, Zaralaa felt how stressed and tense she was. She spoke in a soft, reassuring voice, “Alyxondra, please come out, I’m truly sorry, I’m not too familiar with this world, I haven’t seen much of it, and I’d hate to lose a possible good friend.” as Alyxondra took a moment to think, and slowly brought her head out, and looked at Zaralaa.

 

Zaralaa smiled and said “There’s that pretty human face.” as Alyxondra couldn’t help but blush, as Zaralaa scooted behind her, and added more to the massage. Alyxondra tried to hide the blush by looking away, but Zaralaa gently cupped her chin and gave her a deep, heated, lust fueled kiss, right on the lips. Alyxondra blushed even more, making her cheeks a dark shade of red, as Zaralaa slowly pulled off the kiss with a giggle. She said “Well….Do you feel better now? I may have had, what do you humans call it, an attraction towards someone you like?” as Alyxondra said “I’ve heard it been called a crush before, by different individuals.” as Zaralaa liked the term. She said “Alyxondra, I’ve had a crush on you, the moment I laid my glowing eyes on you.” as Alyxondra blushed even more, and Zaralaa kept kissing her in return.

 

Alyxondra, for some odd reason, felt safe with Zaralaa, as she slowly returned the passionate kiss. As the kiss was going on, Zaralaa gently slid her hand underneath the blanket, and removed it, revealing Alyxondra’s naked form. She slowly pulled off the kiss once more and said “You do have quite the beautiful, firm body Alyxondra.” as Zaralaa smiled at her. Alyxondra replied, in a soft shy voice, “Y-You can call me Alyx. My friends call me that, it’s shorter and more convenient. “ as Zaralaa smiled. She replied “I’m glad to hear that Alyx, and here, have some tea, it’ll help calm your mind.” as Zaralaa handed her the tea, with the aphrodisiac in it.

 

Alyx gently took the tea, and sipped it, enjoying the taste, and began to sip it more. Zaralaa smiled, as she took her tea, and began to drink it with her. Alyx said “I-I guess I was wrong for judging you. B-But, most humans don’t do what you saw me do, and I don’t know why it keeps happening to me. I’ve had that happen to me with a slime monster, a horse, your talbuk, and whatever those, four legged creatures were.” as she started to slowly feel warm. Zaralaa said “Maybe it’s because they know a lovely woman when they see it, and feel like she should get pleasured.” as Zaralaa tried to be reassuring, before the tea’s effect kicked it.

 

Alyx said “I-I suppose that’s a simple answer, but what if it never ends?” as she felt more and more hotter, to the point where she kicked the blanket away completely. She continued on, “I even drink these potions…” as she pulls out an empty vial, with specks of pink in it, “That prevent me from accidentally getting pregnant out on my journeys. I have to be safe.” as Zaralaa nodded, but cursed in her mind, seeing she couldn’t get Alyx pregnant. Zaralaa replied “Well Alyx, that is quite safe of you, how long do those potions last? You must have to drink a lot of them.” as Alyx nods and replies “Yes, I drink a lot of these, but I have plenty, the effects last three days.” as Zaralaa nods, and Alyx feels much hotter, as her cheeks are a dark shade of red.

 

Zaralaa noticed this and hid a smile, and said “Alyx, your cheeks are very red, is something wrong?” as all Alyx did was nod. She said in a very shaky voice “I-I feel really hot, and a little, excited, what did you put in the tea?” as Zaralaa knew the aphrodisiac was working. Zaralaa said “I put my usual recipe in, I guess it’s meant for draenei consumption, and not human, I’m truly sorry. Let’s go to the bedroom, I have some medical supplies there that might help.” as Zaralaa picked up Alyx bridal style, by ‘accident’ and carried her to the room. Alyx didn’t question it, and let her do her thing, as Zaralaa kicked the door open, and gently laid Alyx on the bed.

 

Zaralaa smiled, as she completely eyed Alyx’s naked body, not even caring that Alyx might see her, as Alyx quickly went ‘blind’ from the aphrodisiac, as she only wants pleasure now. Zaralaa can clearly hear Alyx moan softly, as she begins to rub her sensitive little womanhood now. Zaralaa says “Alyx, dear, can I show you what my real self is?” as Alyx nodded lazily. Zaralaa smiled widely, as she stripped out of her stable hand attire, revealing her dark blue, almost purple skin, large breasts, hourglass figure, with a girthy shaft, resembling that of a horse, and a pair of large dark blue testicles, the size of coconuts. Zaralaa said “Oh, but there is more my lovely little crush.” as she spoke in her native tongue, and removed a spell, revealing her true self.

 

Alyx slowly leaned up to see that Zaralaa had not one, but two shafts, both the same length, at about twenty-six inches long, and twelve wide. Zaralaa slowly crawled up onto her, and sat down near her face, revealing a dark purple slit as well. Zaralaa said “Alyx, I want you to eat my lovely little slit, and rub both of my shafts, I want to cum all over you. I want you to be mine, and mine alone.” as Alyx nodded slowly, and wrapped her lips around Zaralaa’s slit, and thrusted her tongue inside and explored her delicious, savory, exotic womanhood.

 

Zaralaa moaned in pleasure, as Alyx moved both of her small, tiny, smooth hands around Zaralaa’s shafts, and began to stroke them both off, and eat her out lustfully. Zaralaa just leaned back in pleasure, loving all she was doing to her, and Zaralaa even thought how good of a wife she’ll be. Zaralaa moaned out in lust, loving how Alyx’s smooth hands and lustful eating felt to her, and the moans were music to Alyx’s ears, a sign of a good job. From hearing Zaralaa moan, Alyx began to stroke her off faster, and eat her out much harder. From the sudden boost of courage, Zaralaa moaned out Alyx’s name into the room, loving it all, as she closes her eyes in pleasure.

 

Alyx smiled, as she continued to savor in Zaralaa’s womanhood, and stroke off both her smooth horse shafts, loving it all. She even tasted Zaralaa’s exotic juices on her tongue, and she loved the taste of it too. From just one simple little taste, Alyx firmly gripped both of Zaralaa’s shafts, and thrusted her tongue in as deep as she can go into Zaralaa’s slit. From feeling just that alone, Zaralaa cried out in pure lust, and reached her peak orgasm. Zaralaa cried out in pleasure, as she sprayed her juices directly into Alyx’s mouth, who happily savored and swallowed down all of it. As that went on, her two shafts shot her hot load all over the bed, as Zaralaa quickly pulled back.

 

As Zaralaa pulled back, she managed to completely drench Alyx’s face in her hot, thick, sticky load, painting her face white, and making her hair completely white. After about five minutes, there was no more of Zaralaa’s sperm, but Alyx’s face was completely hidden underneath all her sperm. Zaralaa smiled, and wiped some of her sperm from Alyx’s lips, and gave her a deep heated kiss. Alyx returned the deep kiss, as Zaralaa began to move down her body, and grind both shafts against Alyx’s tiny slit. Zaralaa then said “I hope you don’t mind.” and thrusted both shafts deep inside of Alyx.

 

Alyx cried out in pure lust, feeling her inner walls being spread wide from two shafts inside of her. Zaralaa moaned out in pleasure, loving how tight Alyx felt, and was a bit, confused on why she still felt tight, even after all that happened. Zaralaa didn’t really question it, as she begins to thrust deep and fast into Alyx, both of her tips firmly pressing against Alyx’s cervix. Alyx moaned out in pure lust, loving it all, loving how Zaralaa deeply thrusts into her. Zaralaa begins to think if she can use enough force to get past her cervix and go into her womb.

 

Zaralaa grinned evilly, and pulled herself all the way out, until just her two tips were inside of Alyx’s slit. With one hard, fast, deep thrust, she slams her shafts back inside of her. The two shafts hit Alyx’s cervix, and penetrate past it, causing Alyx to scream out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Zaralaa, panting softly, loves the feeling of both of her shafts inside of Alyx’s womb, as she begins to thrust hard and deep once more. Zaralaa made sure Alyx felt every single inch of her horse like shafts, as she leans down again and kisses Alyx deeply and lustfully on the lips.

 

Alyx slowly returned the deep kiss, as she moaned loudly into the kiss, as Zaralaa forced her tongue into Alyx’s mouth, and was even swapping saliva with her. Alyx felt helpless in pleasure, but loved it all, as she wrapped her arms around Zaralaa’s neck, and legs around her waist. Zaralaa saw this, and smiled, bucking herself hard against Alyx, and playing with her tongue as well. Soon enough, Alyx felt her orgasm come, as she pulled off the kiss with the loudest moan she has ever had.

 

Alyx screamed in pleasure at the point, as her tiny slit exploded with her juices, spraying all over Zaralaa’s shafts, thighs, and groin. Zaralaa smiled widely, seeing how pleasured Alyx was, and suddenly felt both of her shafts throbbing inside her. Zaralaa knew she would reach her own climax soon, and began to thrust harder and faster, wanting to make it last. She even began to dig her fingers into Alyx’s back. Alyx winced from feeling Zaralaa’s fingers go into her back, but all the pleasure made it feel good.

 

After three more hard thrusts, Zaralaa moaned out loudly and lustfully into the room, and reached her climax. Both of her shafts shot rope after rope of hot, thick, sticky, sperm directly into Alyx’s womb. Zaralaa’s load didn’t end there, as Alyx began to bulge out rapidly from all of her sperm. After a long fifty minutes, Zaralaa finally felt herself stop, as Alyx was out cold, with a bulge making her stomach expand out three feet from her original shape. Zaralaa smiled, and instead of pulling out, laid Alyx on her side, her shafts still buried inside of her, and fell asleep with her. Zaralaa managed to wrap as much as she could around Alyx, and held her close, not letting her go.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The end of the next chapter of Alyxondra Asheton’s adventure! It seems someone doesn’t want to let her go at all, shown by the end! The next chapter will involve a new area for Alyxondra to go to, and something big will happen to her!**


	6. The Curse!

**And here we are everyone! We’re back in the land of Azeroth! This time, Alyxondra here is going through quite another time of pleasure, but this one, is going to have a twist! What will happen? Well, if anyone has seen what has happened to Alyxondra inside the game of World of Warcraft, you’d know! Anyways, enough with my banter, on with the story everyone!**

 

After finally being let go to travel back home, Alyxondra is back in Darnassus, with a few new items that Zaralaa had given her. Being back in her armor, as she is in a tavern, just resting, Alyxondra enjoys some night elf wine, which doesn’t taste too bad to her. She purchases a room for the night, as she goes up to it. As she shuts the door to her room, she feels her armor change before her very eyes! Her armor changes to be just a literal breast plate, covering just her breasts, and them alone. Her legguards changing to be metal stockings, with great movement. She looked down, and saw that her groin plate, began a metal thong, that rode up between her.

 

She blushes immensely, not liking this armor, as she covers herself with a large cloak, very embarrassed by her armor just changing on its own. Just in the nick of time, the door gently creaks open to Thyssea, the owner of the inn, who said “I’m sorry to intrude Alyxondra, but would it be kind of you to let another use the inn with you? She said she’ll pay for the night instead of you, and even pay for a warm meal for the two of you.” as Alyx took a moment to think. She replied “Sure, let the lady share the room with me for a night. I planned on leaving in the morning anyways.” as Thyssea nodded. 

 

She replied “Then let me go and tell your guest the good news.” as Thyssea left quickly. Alyxondra quickly used this time to strip out of her armor, safely put it in her backpack. After that, she managed to get in her normal clothes, which was a nice black shirt, and black pants, with a silver belt. She put her black boots on, and managed to do so fast. She quickly heard a knock at the door, as Thyssea opened it. With her, was another woman, who looked about thirty, and had long white hair, and Alyxondra sensed a wolfish presence from her. Thyssea said “Here you are Miss Blakemore, this is the woman who is letting you stay with her.” as Thyssea walked off, shutting the door too. Alyxondra smiled and said “Hello there, I’m Alyxondra Asheton, but you can call me Alyx.”

 

The woman said, “I’m Skyla Blakemore, most call me Sky. A pleasure to meet you Alyx.” as she has a strong gilnean accent. Alyx replied “A pleasure to meet you Sky. I have to say, I never would have expected to meet a Gilnean, who doesn’t look afflicted. You’re quite beautiful if I may say.” as she said that as a compliment, not a flirt. Sky smiled and said “I’ve never seen a more attractive adventurer though. Not to intrude or anything, but...Can I see your body? I’m a field medic, and I want to see how you look.” as Skyla even showed her a document of hers, signed by Genn Greymane, showing she’s not lying.

 

Alyx said “Sure, I don’t mind, how much do you need to see?” as Sky quickly replied “Your entire naked body, I can do a quick physical of you too, if you don’t mind.” as Alyx blushed a bit, but nodded. She took her black shirt, pants, belt, and boots off quickly, standing naked before Sky. She smiled, and walked up to Alyx, and ran her smooth hands all across Alyx’s naked body, feeling it, and also inspecting it for any injuries. Alyx blushed more, as she watched Sky inspect her naked body, doing everything to make sure she is healthy. Sky said “Well Alyx, you’re quite a strong, healthy warrior, with no physical injuries. Your lover must be happy with you.” as Alyx stuttered a bit. She replied, “Ah...Well, I don’t have a lover, the path of adventure is my maiden.” as Sky smiles. She says “I see, and have you time to relieve yourself during your travels? Sexually?” as Alyx nods, but Sky knows she is still a bit sexually frustrated, just by looking at her.

 

Sky said “Alyx, have you had a woman’s touch in bed?” and Alyx quickly shook her head. Sky said “Would you like to experience a woman’s touch? I can relieve you properly. And actually get you the relief you desperately need.” as Alyx blushed more, and looked down at the ground, embarrassed. Alyx said softly “I-I’d like that Sky….I’d like it a lot.” as Sky have a very wolfish grin. Sky quickly took her own clothes off, letting her perky D cup breasts pop out. Now naked with Alyx, Sky walked up to her, and gave Alyx the deepest, most lustful and passionate kiss she has ever had.

 

Alyx went wide eyed from the kiss, as she wraps her arms around Sky’s neck, and feels her legs shaking from the kiss alone. Sky smiles, and slowly pulls off the kiss, a thick trail of saliva connected between their lips. She said “Alyx, would you like some  _ real _ loving?” as Alyx was unsure by what she meant, but nodded at her. Sky took a step back, and was covered in a thick cloud of smoke. Once the smoke cloud vanished, Sky turned into a worgen, standing at least two feet taller than Alyx, having an hourglass figure, with wide hips, white fur, green eyes, and big, perky, F cup breasts.

 

Alyx was shocked by the sudden change, as she was easily picked up, and brought into a deep, passionate kiss, with Sky’s fingers rubbing at her clitoris. Alyx was completely at her mercy, as she pulled off the kiss. Sky said, as she used her other hand to gently run her claws all over Alyx’s body, “Where does my patient want me to help her first?” as Alyx was completely awestruck and couldn’t speak. Thinking she did too good of a job, Sky gently placed Alyx on her bed, and specifically, on her back. Sky then moved to spread Alyx’s legs, making her do the splits, without any harm to her.

 

And there she saw it, Sky saw Alyx’s small slit, and ran her thick tongue across the entirety of it, making Alyx moan out loudly and cutely.  Sky savored in the taste of Alyx’s womanhood, as she made sure to get her entire slit wet with her saliva first. Alyx only held Sky’s head against her slit, as Sky smiled at the gesture. Quickly after that, Alyx moaned out again, as she felt Sky’s thick wolf tongue slowly slide deep into her slit, and manage to find and lick every single inch. Alyx began to tremble in pleasure, loving it all, as she could only shake and squirm in Sky’s grasp, panting already, and getting significantly wetter.

 

Sky continued to thrust her tongue as deep as she could into Alyx, as Alyx feels Sky’s tongue already at her cervix. Sky quickly smiles, and begins to thrash her tongue around every single inch of Alyx’s inner walls. Alyx bites her lower lip and cries out in pleasure, loving it all, as she can’t even fight back, but everything that Alyx is doing, is making Sky more...Wolfish. Sky begins to get rougher with her, as she keeps Alyx’s legs spread wide, and watches her claws. Sky doesn’t want to transfer the curse over to Alyx, but how she tastes, how she feels, everything, is driving her closer and closer and closer to giving into her wolf side.

 

Sky shakes her head a bit, wanting to maintain control, as she begins to firmly grip Alyx’s thighs, without scratching them, and thrust her tongue in and out of Alyx. She began to moan out in pure lust, loving it all, as well as trembling in pleasure, whilst her fingers grab the bed. Sky grinned, as she felt herself getting more and more excited, and wanting to bite, but made sure she stayed in check. Sky did decide get somewhat rougher, as she picked Alyx up, making her groin be at her face, while her shoulders and back remained on the bed. Alyx moaned out Sky’s name into the room, loving it all, as she shakes and squirms in pleasure from it all.

 

Sky seemed to get more feral the more she heard all of Alyx’s moans, as she quickly flipped Alyx over, and said “You can pleasure me too.” and went back to eating Alyx out, getting every single inch of her inner walls. Alyx moans out loudly from all Sky is doing to her, as she nods and looks down at Sky’s large, furry wolf slit. She squirms down as much as she can, and begins to tenderly lick and nibble at her folds. Sky enjoyed the tender licks and nibbles, as she moaned, making her tongue vibrate inside of Alyx. Sky made sure to get Alyx to her climax first, but with how Alyx tastes, how she pleases her, she can’t help but grow more and more feral.

 

Alyx quickly put her lips to Sky’s labia, and began to suck hard on her folds, and slide her s mall human tongue in as deep as she can, while her free hand rubs Sky’s clitoris. Sky growls loudly and lustfully, as she begins to get more and more feral, losing grasp of trying not to turn Alyx. Sky growls more and more, as Alyx just sees it as a sign of she is doing a good job. Alyx then begins to suck hard and fast on Sky’s clitoris and her folds, sending Sky quickly over the edge. Sky’s slit explodes with her juices, completely spraying all over Alyx’s face and into her mouth. 

 

Alyx does her best to catch it all in her mouth and swallow it down all of Sky’s sweet juices from her slit. Sky growled loudly, seeing that she was pleasured first, before she could get Alyx to reach her orgasm, which wasn’t good in Sky’s eyes. She growled loudly, and firmly bit into Alyx’s groin, making her cry out in pain. Sky didn’t realize it originally, but she made sure the bite mark was on her groin, and her groin only, so no one could see it. She even made sure to dig her teeth in deep to make sure the mark is nice and noticeable, if anyone does see it.

 

Still thrusting her tongue deeply and roughly into Alyx’s slit, Sky makes sure to get her to climax fast, as Sky also gropes and claws Alyx’s rear deeply, to transfer the curse even more. Alyx couldn’t even hold herself in anymore, as she feels the pleasure and the curse start to cloud her mind. She growls a little, as she finally peaks over pleasure, and her juices spray directly into Sky’s mouth, who ravenously swallows it all down, and looks down at Alyx. Sky quickly regains her senses, as she realizes what she just did, and can already see huge blotches of fur begin to form on Alyx.

 

Sky turns back into her human self, and says “Oh shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…..Alyx, stay with me, I got too overwhelmed, I genuinely sorry, just….We need to get you to the Howling Oak, they can at least help you there!” as Sky clothed herself, and got Alyx all dressed. The two quickly hurried out of the room, as Sky got on her Gilnean warhorse, and put Alyx on in front of her, to monitor her. She was in tears, as she said “I’m sorry Alyx, so very sorry, I have poor control of my worgen form when aroused!”  as Alyx gently grabbed Sky’s shoulder.

 

She managed to say, in between growls and more fur growing, “I-I-I-It’s fine…...Sky, just get me cured, or some shit….” as Sky nodded, and made her horse go faster, trying to get to the Howling Oak faster. The two arrived there quickly, but Sky noticed how much fur was on Alyx’s body, and how much more wolf like she was. Sky said “We’re here Alyx, just keep resisting, don’t let it take control.” as Alyx barely managed to get a nod out.

 

She hopped off the horse with Alyx in her grasp, and ran in. She saw some druids tending to some afflicted gilneans, but with her higher superiority, she gave Alyx over to some of the druids. Sky quickly said “She was just afflicted, but not a gilnean, she needs treatment now!” and just as she said that, Alyx had finally turned, and was snarling like a feral beast. The druids quickly used roots to restrain her down. Alyx continues to snarl and growl at everyone, being just a mindless beast, as the druids began to do the ritual to tame the beast inside of Alyx, and give her control once more.

 

After an incredibly long period of waiting, with Sky outside, and sitting on a stump, one of the druids comes out, and says “Your friend, she’s cured. She’s about ready to wake up, if you wish to visit her.” as Sky got up and ran right into the Howling Oak. Once inside, she saw Alyx, as a worgen, slowly wake up, and turn back into her human self. She quickly ran up to her and said “Alyx! Alyx! Are you okay?!?” as Alyx replied, smiling a little, “More than okay Sky...I feel great.” as she turns worgen, and gives Sky a deep, lustful, powerful kiss on the lips. 

 

Sky, genuinely shocked by the kiss, turns worgen as well, and returns the kiss with equal everything. Sky wraps her arms around Alyx’s waist, while Alyx wraps her arms around Sky’s neck, as they both have a long, loving kiss. They both pull off the kiss, as Sky hugs Alyx tenderly, and says, with tears rolling down her cheeks, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry for losing control and turning you, I’m so-” as Alyx interrupts her, with a finger. She says “Sky, it’s fine, don’t worry, I still feel like me, and all that happened was I began afflicted. I’m not angry or anything. Hell, if anything, you just need to help me get new clothes that fit both forms.” as Sky nods, and the two both begin to walk off, as both are heading back to Stormwind.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The end of the next installment of Alyxondra Asheton’s adventure! And this was the reason she became an afflicted human! A sexual encounter gone wrong made her who she is, in game!**


	7. The Motherhood

**And here we are again everyone! We’re back in the realm of Azeroth! And we just learned how Alyxondra here became the afflicted human she is in this time! We did last leave off with Alyx here traveling with Skyla back to Stormwind. Alyx did make a new friend, but how will her journeys fair, with her as a worgen now? This chapter will contain, something more unique. Find out with this current installment of the story!**

 

Finally back in Stormwind, Sky in worgen form, and Alyx in human form, both sigh in relief, being back on the cobblestone roads of Stormwind City. Sky says “Ah, it feels good to be back in Stormwind. I gotta say Alyx, on our trip back, you really know how to use your new tongue, it’s shocking.” as Alyx giggles. She replies “Well, I have had a good mentor for how to properly use it.” as Sky nods. Sky says “Aye, and you’ve done well my little student. So tell me Alyx, where do you plan to go now? I’m sure there’s a spot in the Gilneas Brigade for a warrior of your caliber.” 

 

Alyx took a moment to think, and replied “Not one for servicing in the army. I love the Alliance, and what they do to keep us safe. But….It’s not my style. I don’t see myself fighting out on the Broken Shore. I’d rather do my part as an adventurer and keep cities and towns safe from any threats. It’s nothing grand like what the armies of the Alliance do, but...What I can do, might make a difference for those who don’t think they’re strong. I’m trying to be the adventurer in stories, who saves the towns, protects the young and the women, all that.” as Sky nods. She replies “That’s a noble deed you wish to do. I wish you aid in your journey. Perhaps our paths will cross again, I need to get back to the fields of battle.” as Sky gives Alyx a deep, heated, lustful, powerful kiss on the lips.

 

Alyx smiled and happily returned the kiss, as she gave Sky a firm grope on the rear. Sky felt this, and gave Alyx a teasing nip on her ear lobe, as they both went their separate ways; Skyla going to the kingdom, and Alyx going to the front gate. Alyx made it to the front gate, and exited out of the gates, as she was wearing a thick, heavy cloak, hiding her armor. She looked up at the dusk sky, and sighed softly, knowing she would have to make her way to Lion’s Head Brothel, since tavern wasn’t what it was. As she was going down the paved path to the brothel, she felt like she was being watched. 

 

As she was looking around, a guard on a horse came by and said “Be careful fair maiden, the wolves in the region are quite...Active, and are going only after women, I’d make your way to safety soon.” as the guard rode off. Once the guard was out of earshot, Alyx immediately turned into her worgen self, and howled softly, as she was in heat from the long journey overseas. She managed to hold enough of her will to resist the urge to change, but hearing wolves going after women just triggered something inside of her. She wanted the wolves to come after her, as even her judgement with drinking her potion is blocked.

 

Seeing it was clear, she jumped into the forests, not caring if others saw her go in or not. Her ears suddenly twitches, as she heard the whines of pleasures, and what sounded like women pleading for help. She quickly followed the sounds and in only a few moments, she came across five wolves, who were roughly thrusting into a normal human woman. The woman was pleading for help, as Alyx charged in, and pushed the wolves away, letting the woman run off to safety. With the woman gone, and Alyx stuck with five wolves, she notices the woman is out of earshot, and she sighs in relief. The wolves growl, but get a whiff of Alyx’s scent, showing that she is, in fact, in heat as well. The wolves instantly calmed down, and almost seemed to be beg over wanting her slit.

 

She gently removes her cloak, and strips down naked in seconds, and gets down on all fours, as her judgement is more than clouded. She growled softly at the wolves, as she immediately felt two move behind her, and thrust their lengthy, girthy canine shafts into her. She growled out in pleasure from it all, as she felt that the wolves are in fact, going rough, hard, and deep into Alyx’s slit. They’re going deep enough that the tips of both their shafts were firmly smacking against her cervix. Alyx loved it all, Alyx loved the rough feral sex that the wolves were giving her, as the other three wolves were at her maw.

 

Without hesitation, she opened her maw, as the three other wolves suddenly thrusted deep into her mouth, and even down her throat. Alyx did gag over three large shafts going down her throat, but the sensations and pleasure of all of it, was great enough to take it all. The wolves loved Alyx, in both how she felt, and the way she was taking their shafts. The two wolves in her womanhood began to only get rougher, as she suddenly howled out in lust, from feeling the wolves bite into her, to hold on. She growls a bit angrily at the wolves from their sudden bite, as they whimper and whine from it. 

 

They gently pulled off from their bite, and licked the spots they bit, and went back to their thrusting, while Alyx got a little more, feral. She began to rather hungrily swallow down the three shafts deep in her maw, and make them go deeper into her throat. She knew they would knot her soon, and when they did, she would want their knots forming in her maw. The wolves continued to howl in lust, loving how Alyx felt around their shafts. The wolves continued to howl out loudly and lustfully from it all, as they never had felt anything like Alyx before.

 

Alyx soon lost herself to pleasure and her heat, as the wolves were quickly behind her and following her actions. She suddenly let out one loud, lustful, muffled howl, as she finally reached her peak of climax. Her slit explodes with her juices, completely drenching and lubing up both of the shafts inside of her slit. The wolves there felt that they were moving faster, as that made them thrust more, and make their knots form much faster. In only a few more solid thrusts, their knots were fully formed. And with the two in her slit suddenly pounded into her, as their knots came in with a subtle popping sound.

 

Once the two wolves were fully knotted, they howled in pure lust, and shot their hot, thick, sticky fertile seed deep into Alyx’s slit, and making it pour into her cervix. Alyx howls out loudly and lustfully from it all, loving how it feels and stains all of her insides. The wolves howl alongside Alyx, loving it all as well, as they know that she will give birth to healthy pups, especially with Alyx as the mother to them. The knots kept the two wolves together for about forty minutes, before it shrunk enough to pull out of Alyx.

 

She pants heavily in pleasure, but still wants more, as the two original ones run off, while the other three wolves go behind him, and thrust roughly into her, giving her a real rough time. Alyx howls out even more, as these new wolves in her slit are much rougher and more to the point. The three wolves made sure they got their turn, and they made sure by thrusting in hard, deep, and fast, as their shafts broke past her cervix. Alyx continued to howl out in lust more and more, unaware that these new wolves were closer to their climax due to how Alyx was orally pleasing them.

 

The wolves quickly showed little to no remorse for Alyx, as all of their knots were prime and ready to lock into her. In one quick and sudden thrust from them all, all three shafts firmly knot into Alyx’s slit, and the tips embed in her womb. Alyx howls out loudly and lustfully from it all, as she shivers in pleasure, and sprays her juices out. But, the knots lock her juices inside her slit, and make it hard for anything to leak out. Even with the wolves loved how she felt more and more, as they were shooting ropes of pre directly into her womb too. 

 

In only a few more rough, hard grinds, the wolves all howled out in lust, alongside with Alyx, as they were finally at their peak of climax. The wolves finally gave all of what they had into Alyx, flooding her womb even more with their seed, as theirs felt hotter, thicker, and stickier than the previous two. It was clear these three were meant to be breeders compared to the others, as they continued to roughly grind against Alyx, even as they were shooting their seed inside of her.

 

Alyx howls out loudly and lustfully, loving it all, loving how she feels herself being bulged out by the amount of sperm entering her, as she finally collapses in pleasure. The wolves keep grinding against her, even with her unconscious from it all. The wolves tenderly lick her, seeing if she’ll wake up, but find out she was over pleasured. The wolves gently lay on her, and keep her warm, until their knots deform. Once the knots have finally deformed, they wolves pulled out of her, and left her there, in a puddle of sperm.

 

Alyx then woke up the next morning, feeling groggy and tired, as she has no memory of what happened the previous night. She was greeted by something hot and sticky seeping from her slit, as she began to panic. She didn’t know if she was raped or what, as she quickly armored up, got her cloak back on, and ran to a priest, who had magic to detect life within others, even in early states. She forgot to take her potion, and this made her panic more than usual, as she hurries back to Stormwind.

 

In record time, she makes it back to Stormwind, and specifically the Stormwind Cathedral, as she contacts the priest. The priest, being a human of almost eighty, happily greets Alyxondra, as she says “E-Excuse me...I do not wish to be harsh or rude...But, I need a private session, if you’re not busy.”  as the priest smiled. He replied rather softly “There’s no need for that. Tell me, what do you require from me?” as Alyx replied with a whisper into his ear. “I think I was impregnated...I need your holy magic to sense life within me.” as the priest nodded at her and closed his eyes, then her eyes.

 

The priest said “You were impregnated, but not by humanoids. You’re afflicted with the worgen curse, and I sense ten bundles of life inside of you. But...They are wolves.” as Alyx was dreaded with fear. Before Alyx could cry out in fear, the priest reassured her by saying “No worries...I’ll send you to the mage that will properly accelerate the aging process then reverse it, so you’ll give birth, and go back to normal. He’s out in the Mage Quarter, I’ll send a dove. You make your way over there.” as Alyx nodded and thanked the priest.

 

She quickly made her way over to the Mage Quarter, and went to the store where the mage worked. To her surprise, it was both empty, and the mage was a woman. Alyx was greeted nicely, as the mage said “Ah, Miss Asheton, I was notified of your arrival. So, the giant wolf was enjoying herself in the woods eh?” as Alyx blushed madly, and just simply nodded. She replied “I-I think I went into heat, I’m a fresh afflicted...I don’t know much…And.” as the mage interrupted her. She replied “Heard it before, I’ll change the flow of time of your body, and let you give birth to the wolves inside of you. I pray you’ll do the right thing with the pups.” as Alyx nods.

 

She replies “I’ll give the pups to a hunter I know. She’s a wolf master, and we’ll take excellent care of them.” as the mage nods. The mage says “Let’s get to work then.” as her hands surged with arcane magic. Alyx quickly sat down in a chair, and stripped naked, as that was required of her. The mage channeled a large amount of magic into Alyx, as she felt her own body aging it months per minute. In what felt like an eternity, but was only fifteen minutes, a blinding light appeared, as ten healthy sleeping wolf pups appeared on the ground.

 

Alyx was shocked, but quickly armored up, and paid the mage, who also gave her a basket to hold all the pups. The mage said “Thank ya’ for your business, please make sure your children get to safety.” as she nodded, and carefully put all her pups in the basket, and hastily ran off. She knew she would have to go to her, and she knows she can trust these pups with her. Alyxondra knew she would have to find Kaitlyn Vexx, and her wife, who lived out in the woods of Elwynn.

 

Travelling for most of the day, Alyx comes across Kaitlyn’s home, and hastily walks up to the door, as she is greeted by a large white wolf, snarling at her. She says “Hello Winter, nice to see you as well.” as Alyxondra reverts to her human self, as Winter calms down and barks softly. Alyx quickly knocks on it, as Kait answers it as a worgen, in just pants and a bra. She says “Oh, hey Alyx, what brings ya’ around here? Lose something? Need something?” as Alyx hands over the basket. Kait takes it, and looks inside, as she smiles widely. Alyx says “I may have accidentally got impregnated by some wolves…” as she turns into a worgen. Kait nods and takes the wolves. She replies “You did make a good worgen, and I’ll keep these little bundles of joys safe.” as Alyx smiles and walks off.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The end of the next installment to Alyxondra Asheton’s story! There is going to be one more chapter before I give an open ended response. After the next chapter of Alyxondra’s adventures, I’d like my readers to give me an idea for her to have, that’s not from the previous installments!**


	8. A Worthy Battle

**And here we are again everyone! We’re back in the realm of Azeroth, and Alyxondra here is going to have quite an encounter! And from the previous entry of this story...Leave a comment! Let me talk to my readers and see what they want from Alyxondra! She’s a bisexual afflicted human adventurer! Just no bad endings or rape or such, and we’ll be good! Anyways! On with the chapter! Since it will be more combat based instead of sex based. It might be a tad bit shorter too!**

 

Deciding that after her visit to Kaitlyn, Alyxondra would visit Westfall, somewhere that was just nice and quiet, and most of all, void of anything that’ll impregnate her. Knowing she should be free, she happily walks down the trail, taking it easy as she has earned a long earned break. Even if she was armored to the teeth, she was relishing in the fact that she was able to do absolutely nothing. Deciding she’ll be visiting Sentinel Hill, she happily walks over to there, as she hums softly and to herself. As she was walking, she was unaware that she was being stalked by a few succubi, with the intentions of turning her into nothing but a vessel for pleasure. Unaware that her armor was enchanted, one of the succubi turns into a injured pregnant woman, as the other three turn into Defias bandits. This was the perfect trap for her, as they went into character, and began to “attack” the woman.

 

Alyx heard the cries of pain and quickly runs over to them, and sees the Defias, and runs in, to intervene. That was her mistake, as the succubi quickly make a dome appear, locking Alyxondra inside the dome, and hiding it from the physical world. She drew her sword and shield and saw that the humans vanished, and in their place came four succubi, all armored, and very alluring to the eye. All four of them began to use their seduction powers, and tried to charm Alyxondra to be their puppet. To all of their surprise, the enchanted armor kept Alyxondra’s mind from succumbing to the will and magic of the succubi. They all cursed at her in demonic, as she took her fighting position, and turned into her worgen self. She grinned, as three of the four succubi fled the scene, and went back to the Twisting Nether to request help, leaving Alyxondra with the biggest, plumpest, firmest, most tone Succubus. 

 

She said “I’m not a fan of you demons, but your kind has amazing bodies…” as the Succubus smirked, thinking that could be a way for her to convert her over. The succubus said “You enjoy the body of a demon?” as she sheathed her demonic blade whip. She said “Well then...You can join us….We can make you a succubus...We can make you a goddess amongst the mortals. What do you say?” as the Succubus was right in front of Alyxondra. She even gently cupped her chin, and stared deeply into her eyes. Alyxondra was physically blushing beneath her helmet, as she was speechless, but was just playing a part of the succubus’s game. Alyxondra replied “I-I-I-I-I……..” as she stuttered into mindless mumble. The succubus said “You….What?” and waited for a response.

 

“I wouldn’t have let my guard down.” as Alyxondra cleaved the head of the succubus right off, and with the close Twisting Nether portal behind her, the succubus couldn’t even escape to survive the assault. Her body fell to the ground lifeless, as Alyxondra cleaned the demon blood off her blade. She smirked and said “I already have a firm body and from all the sex I’ve had, I’ve earned mine naturally!” as she spits on the corpse. She looks at the portal, and notices that the original three succubi come out, all battle ready, with two fel guards following after them. They notice their dead commander, and curse at Alyxondra with all their might, as she takes her position again, and notices that the succubi are armed with bows, and the fel guards have a massive battle axe and a shield. She knew that she was in for a long and drawn out fight, as she would fight to her dying breath.

 

The two fel guards quickly charged directly at Alyxondra. She kept her ground, and raised her shield at the two, and kept a heavily defensive position, refusing to fall. Once the two fel guards were close, they began to rapidly strike at her, as she was able to block their attacks, but also be struck into the ground. Alyxondra did everything in her power to resist the blows, but it was proving to be quite the challenge, but every time she was pushed into the dirt, she got angrier. Once her threshold has been reached and broken, she roared out angrily and caused both fel guards to stumble back. Alyxondra looked at the closest fel guard and leapt right onto him, and began slashing and stabbing all over the fel guard’s exposed chest. She cries out in pure anger, as she feels arrows being embedded into her armor, but that didn’t stop her. Alyxondra kept striking and slashing over and over and over again, until she was flaying chunks of flesh out, and exposing bone and organs. The fel guard quickly fell to the ground, dead, as the other came up behind Alyx, and hit her in the side, and sent her flying off him.

 

She went sailing through the air, and hit the ground hard, as she stumbled to get up, but managed to do so. She shoot grabbing her side, as she was injured, and felt warm blood trickling down inside of her. She even felt the arrows embedded in her back, as the succubi were still firing arrows at her, as she raised her shield to block it. Even against all odds, she stood stayed upright, and ran back at the other fel guard, determined to not fall at all, as she relies on dirtier fighting now. As she was running, she rolled to the left, as the fel guard’s massive axe came plummeting down, allowing her to dodge it. Once she recovered, she immediately swung her blade right into the knee of the fel guard, and sliced clean through it, and making the fel guard fall down. Alyxondra quickly lunged at the fel guard, and thrusted her sword through its chest, killing it on the spot. 

 

She pants heavily in pain and exhaustion, but the adrenaline keeps her going, as she runs at the succubi, feeling arrows embed into her as she was charging with blind fury towards the three succubi. They were firing arrows as fast as possible, as Alyxondra raised her shield, and kept running, and as soon as she got close, she cleaved through two of the succubi, killing them on the spot, as she looked over at the last one, and grabbed her by the neck. She growled angrily, as she pulls out a relic from her bag, as it appears to be a collar of sorts. She puts the collar on, as it sears into the succubi’s neck, as it seared into it. On that instance, the succubi’s eyes turned pale, as she kneeled down and said “W-W-What will you have of me….My mistress.” as she turned the collar into a necklace, and wore it. She said “You’ll be my demonic ambassador.” as the necklace turned into a pair of earrings, that were immediately pierced into her ears.

 

She smiles, but the heat of the battle finally wears off, as Alyxondra falls to her knees, and takes her armor off, seeing how bloodied and cut she is. She screams out for help, as she struggles to stay conscious, but does her best. She slowly reached into her bag, and began drinking as many healing potions as she can, but the wounds were too great, as she fell to the ground, and saw everything turning to black. But, even on the brink of her life, she was quickly greeted by a young woman, who was using some sort of green magic to heal and mend her wounds. Just before she blacked out, the woman said “I’m a friend….I’m Belladonna Whitewood. Just rest my dear, you’ll wake up in safe arms.” as Alyxondra finally collapsed in pain and Belladonna began to heal and mend her wounds.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next installment of Alyxondra’s story! She had quite the rough battle, but came out with a worthy prize! I do apologize in advance for this lack of a sex scene, but not everything can be sex! But this is where the next bit comes in! Leave a comment saying what you want Alyxondra to encounter next! I’m letting my readers determine what Alyxondra encounters! Just make sure it hasn’t been brought up before! Agenda: Pokémon Story, Skyrim Story, For Honor Story, A World of Magic and Fur, and a new story setting! Until next time everyone! <3**


	9. Shock and Awe in Stormheim!

**Alright everyone! Alyxondra Asheton is back and ready to undergo a time skip! We did last leave off with her being healed by a mysterious figure known as Belladonna Whitewood. But, this time skip will involve something new, since, well...Alyxondra will now be present in current day Legion, but set back a little. She isn’t strong enough to fight or go to Argus just yet, so she’ll be out on the Broken Shores, and getting ready to get to Argus! Anyways, enough of my banter, let’s get on with the story!**

 

A couple years has passed, Alyxondra has seen the planet known as Argus, as she is currently walking around Dalaran, getting to a mailbox. She opens it up, and sees there are several  _ hundred _ letters from an old friend of hers, Zaralaa. Alyxondra takes all of the letters and goes to sit within The Legerdemain Lodge, and write a letter back to Zaralaa. Once she took a table, she pulled out some parchment, a quill, and some ink. She began writing to Zaralaa, as she wrote “Dear Zaralaa, everything is fine. You don’t have to keep worrying about your lover. You send me all these letters about how you deeply care for me, even though it’s been a few years. I do promise that when I’m done adventuring out here in the Broken Shores, I’ll return to Azuremyst Isle and visit you.  But...I don’t think you’ll like what has happened to me since my absence. Something, tragic, has occurred, just don’t worry too much about it Zaralaa. I’m an adventurer, I live and breath pain and all that. But, you don’t have to keep treating me like I’m your wife, even though I don’t really mind it. Anyways, I’ll be back to Azuremyst after I finish up a quest out here. I expect another week until I’m back to Azuremyst. Take care Zaralaa. -Love, Alyx.” as she put the parchment in an envelope and went to a mailbox and put it in. She knew Zaralaa would get the letter due to the magic of postal services in Dalaran.

 

She then proceeded to make her way over to Krasus’ Landing and whistle loudly for her ebon gryphon. Her gryphon came flying down quickly as it landed right in front of her. She smiled and hopped right on him and said “To Stormheim!” as her gryphon rode off with great speed towards the great land of Stormheim. As she was flying, she reached into her bag and pulled out her map of Stormheim and looked at what she had to. She had a few areas marked, but she did those already in a previous trip and X’d them out. She saw there was one left, and groaned as it always ruined her armor. She had to go clean some caves of storm drakes, but there was something else that bugged her. It was breeding season for the storm drakes, and worst of all, she was also in heat. She had to resist the urge to let one of those beautiful, massive drakes mate with her and fill her with their sweet load. Alyx quickly caught herself and tried to clean her mind of those dirty thoughts.

 

Her gryphon catches sight of this, and can’t help but make a soft chuckling like sound as he continued to fly. They did leave at dawn and would arrive sometime around dusk as Alyx did pick up all the necessary supplies to last at least three days in Stormheim. She knew she would have to work hard and fast before her heat overcame her. She looked down at her gryphon and even wondered what his shaft and load felt like. She was dazing off again as she shook her head and smacked her cheeks a few times. She groaned out as she knew she hasn’t sated this heat and the three before it, so she desperately needed to relieve herself with a male. She actually wondered if there were sexually mature juvenile storm drakes out with her quest, as she actually hoped for that.

 

She finally arrived at Stormheim during the dusk hours. She set up camp a fair hike away from her quest area, but when she overlooked the area, she saw no storm drakes. She step up camp quickly and decided to go investigate. She let her gryphon go to hunt and do whatever he needed to do. Alyx slowly made her way over the ridge and saw nothing, no carcasses of animals, no dead adventurers, no storm drakes, nothing at all. Alyx then slowly and quietly slid down the rock face and had her sword at the ready. Her silver eyes looked around as she saw nothing at all. She gently pulled out her sword and looked around for any threat and saw there was nothing at all, and decided to put her guard down. But that was a mistake.

 

Just as she put her sword away, a large storm drake crashed down right behind her, as she felt his breath on her head. She stood completely still as the drake was looking down at her, and she knew it was an adult storm drake. The drake said “Wolf woman. Why are you in my domain. Speak now.” as Alyx was beyond scared shitless. She turned around and looked at the giant red and blue storm drake. She simply pulled out her map, with a marked area, and gave it to the drake, as she was too scared to speak. The drake moved his head to look parchment, as he breathes lightning breath at the map, completely destroying it, and making Alyx even more scared. 

 

The drake said “Your kind tries to remove me from my perk more than enough. It’s very tiresome and always a good meal for me...But you’re a first. I’ve never seen a woman before do this task, and never one with such a succulent scent. Someone is in heat...As am I.” as the drake walked around to face Alyx eye to eye. He looked down at her and said “Since you’re a first...I offer you a simple choice. You and I are both in heat. We sate each other’s heat, and in return, I will leave for a new home, and you can say you cleared my nest. Is that agreeable mortal?” as Alyx took a moment to think as she looked at the drake, then at herself.

 

She simply said, after a moment of silent, “T-That seems like a reasonable trade...Let’s get situated then.” as Alyx began to strip out of her armor. The drake simply laid down on his side and showed Alyx his large member. As Alyx was stripping, see saw the slit on the drake, and a large dark red rod slowly coming out of the slit. She stopped her stripping to see that the shaft of the drake was massive, and even had a large knot at the base. She had to only estimate that the shaft was easily half her height, and easily ten inches thick. The only thing that gave her any redemption, and survival, was the fact she has been drinking special potions from a friend, that keeps her safe from pregnancy, and lets her stretch to accommodate for larger shafts. The drake said “Come on now, I prefer not to wait.” as he puffed impatiently.

 

Alyx quickly strips out of her armor, as her naked furry body is revealed to the drake. Alyx gulped and simply walked up to the drake, as he gestured for her to go his erect member. He simply says “I wish for you to lay down on your stomach.” as Alyx moves onto the side he requested. The drake got up and rubbed his hot tip against Alyx’s rear hole and Alyx’s womanhood. Alyx shivered in pleasure from feeling that, as the drake was contemplating on what hole to take. The drake settled down on Alyx’s rear, and firmly thrusted inside. Alyx went wide eye in pleasure as she shivers in pleasure as the drake thrusts all the way, until his massive knot is against Alyx’s rear. Alyx was moaning and howling out even more in pleasure, as her time as a warrior had taught her how to handle pain and not show it at all. The drake tried to force his knot inside, as he manage to do so roughly.

 

Alyx screamed out loudly, as the drake thrusted in roughly and deeply, as Alyx felt a moving bulge inside of her, that was even making a mark in the ground. The drake loved how tight and new Alyx felt around his large ribbed, pointed shaft. Alyx could only cry out in pure lust, as the drake managed to move down and begin to eat out Alyx’s slit. Alyx was crying out in even more lust as the drake loves it all even more and begins to get more reckless and careless with his thrusting, sending more waves of pleasure into their bodies. Alyx howls and cries out in lust while the drake roars out in lust. Quickly, the drake digs his front arms and hind legs into the ground and thrusts with much more fervor and might. The drake is thrusting in and out of Alyx’s now loose rear, with his knot going in and out of her.

 

They both moaned out loudly and lustfully as they shiver in pleasure and Alyx finally feels a massive rope of pre shoot into her rear...But that’s not the end of it. That one strand of pre that went into her rear, went through her body and out her mouth. Alyx went wide eyed from it all, as the drake continued to thrust with all his might, as Alyx did realize that the drake hadn’t had relief in possibly months, or even years. That wasn’t where her concern was though. She kept feeling ropes of pre shoot into her rear and out her mouth, until her saliva was practically the same as the pre entering into her. Alyx turned her head to look at the massive drake, as she saw that he was in a pleasure induced state, where he was getting ever closer to an orgasm and at great speed too.

 

Alyx tried to move away, but she suddenly felt a large claw go on her back as she is completely pinned to the ground now. The drake was quickly overwhelmed with pleasure as Alyx was ever tight to him, ever in her currently loose state from all of it. In only moments, Alyx suddenly reached her own orgasm from the pleasure of his thrusts and his licking. Her juices sprayed all over his snout and lips, as he happily and eagerly licked her clean. He savored in the deliciousness of her juices as that made him thrust with renewed vigor. Alyx felt something she actually didn’t want to feel. She felt his massive girth throb hard deep inside of her, signalling he was about to fill her to the brim and more.

 

And she was right, as the drake roared out and shot lightning out of his maw, and Alyx finally felt it, she finally felt his orgasm. She felt load after load of hot, thick, sticky, electrified drake sperm flooding deep into her rear, and giving her pleasure from the shocks within the sperm. She had her mouth wide open as she was howling in lust, as she was muffled and saw the torrent of drake sperm flood out her mouth. It came out with a fast speed, as she was completely muffled and could only watch as the sperm floods out of her and piles against her face as she is pinned. While she was stuck in her current state, she also felt herself growing the biggest bulge she has ever received from any creature.

 

The drake roared out more and more, as he continued to fill Alyx until she was just a bloated mess of his load and her own juices. After a painfully long hour and a half, the drake had finally stopped, and Alyx had appear to be a staggering 36 months pregnant, and drooling electrified drake sperm. The drake looked at Alyx and chuckled. He quickly said, as he pulled her close and held her against his body, “I must say mortal, you were amazing...I plan on keeping you for a little longer, and in return, I grant you my boon.” as he uses his tail and grabs something. Alyx, who cannot speak, saw that his tailed grabbed an intricate, detailed, Vrykul horn. He simply said “Blow this enchanted horn, and I will come to aid you in battle.” as he handed her the horn. She took it and nodded, and smiled at him, as she barely managed to get “Thank you.” out of her sperm flooded maw.

 

**And here we have it everyone! A brand new chapter for Alyxondra “Alyx” Asheton! I hope you all enjoyed this read of about half story and half sex! It was quite enjoyable to read, and if you see Alyxondra on the Moon Guard server in World of Warcraft, send me a wave or hello or anything! Agenda: Fallout Story, Diablo Story, Pokemon Story, Skyrim Story, For Honor Story, Blazing Ties, A World of Magic and Fur, Star-Crossed Lovers. Until next time everyone! <3**


	10. Maritime Fun

**And here we are again everyone! We’re back with Alyxondra Asheton’s sexy story! Now, I do recall from the previous story that Alyx would be back with Zaralaa in a week, but due to WoW events, it’ll be prolonged, so Alyx will visit every zone, and then head back to Zaralaa! Anyways, what will Alyxondra encounter next you may wonder? Well, why not ready the story and find out!**

 

After turning in her bounty in Stormheim and getting a cache from the Valarjar, Alyx rests near the flightmaster and is currently writing a letter to Zaralaa. She says in the letter, “Dear Zaralaa, it’s Alyx again. Just letting you know I’m gonna be working with the Valarjar. They see potential in me, and I’m doing their trial, so I have to visit every region in the Broken Isles, recover a relic, and prove myself. I’m sorry that I couldn’t be home sooner! But this is a big thing! I’ll stay safe, and make sure to come home as soon as I can. Just know I’ll be in touch and send letters whenever I can! I promise! And if I forget one letter, than you can do a proper punishment to me. Anyways, I’ll be off. Until I see you again Zaralaa. -Love Alyx.” as Alyx sealed the envelope and put it in the mailbox and let the magic of the postal service do its work.

 

As she opened her Valarjar cache, she got some order hall resources, some curious coins, and a couple hundred gold. She pocketed everything, paid for a flight out to Azsuna, where she had to fight some nagas. She knew that nagas weren’t a big deal, and it would be an easy task for her to accomplish. She got on the storm drake that was meant for flight kneel down so she can get on. Once she is on and secured, the drake spreads his wings and takes flight to Azsuna. As she was flying, her gryphon was flying near her. She said “Go hunt if you need to Clyde! You’re on break duty now.” as her gryphon did a nose dive towards the water to do some aquatic hunting for meat. Alyx simply enjoyed the ride, as she saw it was sunset, and she would decide to enjoy a rest for the trip.

 

When Alyx woke up, she was just landing at the Illidari Stand, where her gryphon landed after her. She got up with a stretch, as the storm drake flew off and returned back to Stormheim, leaving Alyx with Clyde. She looked at her map and knew she had to head east to the shoreline, where there was a Naga threat prominent. She immediately hopped on Clyde and said “Fly east, we have nagas to kill.” as Clyde began to fly with great haste. Alyx gripped her sword and shield tightly, and had her legs tightly around Clyde’s saddle. She knew this would be an easy battle, but knew she had to be cautious, as the naga were very deceptive and knew how to fight. She immediately saw the beach front, with about twenty five nagas, and one female warleader, with snake hair.

 

Alyx said “Clyde, swoop down and aid me. I’m gonna drop off you, you’re going to need to fight as well.” as Clyde nods, and begins to dive down towards the camp. Once Alyx was fifteen feet above the ground, she leapt off Clyde, and slammed down right on a naga, crushing its skull in, as the entire naga camp began to converge on her. She took a defensive stance, but just on queue, somehow, a rogue branch of nagas came from the water and attacked the nagas Alyx was attacking. Not really questioning it, but accepting back up, she begins to charge at the warleader, and take her own hand to hand. She wanted to fight the biggest and baddest, as she was called a Peacekeeper, by bashing heads in to keep the peace. She knew this would be her time to strike, as she leapt up and attempted to slam down on the naga.

 

The naga saw this, and with a surge of magic, shot Alyx out of the air and destroying her enchanted weapons in the process. Seeing this, she stands up as the naga warleader said “Whatssssss the matter furred one? Mad at your poor weaponsssssss?” as Alyx got up, and said “You….Scaled….BITCH.” as Alyx begins charging at the warleader. The warleader saw the anger within Alyx and began to assault her with beams of frost magic, which blew of her armor...But that didn’t stop her. She ran and ran and ran, until she tackled the naga to the ground, while wearing just a simple leather shirt, and her armored leggings. Alyx began to violently strike down the warleader with aggressive punches. 

 

The warleader quickly shot Alyx off her, freezing part of side, and sending Alyx flying off of her. The naga quickly got back to a standing position and saw Alyx roll once, get back up on her feet mid roll, and sprint back at the war leader, just to be tackled to the ground. Alyx grabbed two arms out of the six, and ripped them out of the socket, but kept them attached. The naga screeched out angrily, as Alyx grabbed the naga by her neck, and gave the naga a headbutt that cracked the Naga’s skull, and made Alyx bleed. It wasn’t over there. Alyx got up and walked to the tail of the warlord, firmly dragged it, and saw a spiked rocked. Using all of her strength, Alyx lifted the warleader like a flail, only to slam it down on the spike, sending the spike through the chest and killing the naga warleader. All of the nagas that followed the now fallen warleader flee the scene, leaving Alyx, a bit battered, but functioning, with the rogue nagas.

 

The leader, being a smaller, more petite assassin, with four daggers and four arms, slithers up to Alyx and says “Thank you landwalker. I am Ssssssea Witch Irkokse, you may call me Irko. Thank you for killing that witch.” as Irko bows respectfully. Alyx doesn’t acknowledge it, as she looks at the dust that is her armor and weapons. Irko looked at the dust, as Alyx said “I failed...I got too damn reckless, I’m hurt, did my task at least, but at what cost.” as Irko, not knowing landwalker customs, slithered up to Alyx and began to gently caress her furry body. Alyx didn’t know how to react, as all four of Irko’s arms were caressing her perfectly, which made Alyx lean back against her. Irko said “Just let me help you. My army, scavenge the corpses, and take anything of value back home.” as the nagas under Irko’s control did that with great haste, leaving Irko with Alyx.

 

Irko slowly coiled around Alyx and began to lay down in the soft sand, as Alyx was sighing in pure relief. Once on their backs, Irko kisses Alyx softly, specifically around her neck, which makes Alyx turn from worgen into human, and be much smaller, which made Irko smile and begin to gently kiss Alyx’s skin now. Irko was getting more into it, as she used two of her arms to strip Alyx out of her legplates and lay Alyx against her, naked. Alyx wanted to say something, but Irko said “Hussssssh landwalker, I can sssssense the ailment in you. Allow me.” as Irko put Alyx on her back, and placed herself on top of Alyx. 

 

Alyx looked down at herself, then at Irko, as she didn’t realized that the split reptilian shafts from Irko came out and pressed against Alyx’s folds. Alyx let out a soft cute moan from it, as Irko slowly thrusted into Alyx, and began to gently lick and nibble her earlobe. Alyx was in complete in bliss, as Irko slowly coiled around Alyx, and begin to slowly thrust in and out of Alyx. Irko said softly  “I ssssssensed, your ailments. Pleassse, let me aid you, I will do everything in my power to help you.” as Irko gently bit into Alyx’s neck, which made her moan out in pure pleasure. Irko uses two of her arms to grope and caress Alyx’s breasts, while the other two tease Alyx’s clit. Alyx moans and squirms around in more pleasure than she has ever felt, as Irka begins to kiss and suck on Alyx’s neck, leaving a hickey now.

 

Alyx was even more in total bliss, as the actions of Irko were sending her into a pleasured trance, unaware to her that the bite injected some aphrodisiac into Alyx, as she was now in a pleasured daze. Irko smiled and said “Jusssssst relax.” as Alyx nodded a little, and leaned against Irko. Now in total control, Irko begins to thrust deeper and deeper into Alyx, spreading her tight walls, as Irko needed an incubator for her eggs. She knew she would have to take Alyx to her secret cave until the eggs she would plant inside Alyx were safe enough for extraction. Irko was very happy with how good Alyx felt around her twin shafts, as she began to thrust into Alyx with more fervor.

 

Irko bite down on the spot she originally did on Alyx, and gave her more of the aphrodisiac. Now under the proper effects of the aphrodisiac, Alyx is at Irko’s fullest mercy. Irko deeply kissed Alyx on the lips, and gave Alyx the gift of water breathing, as Irko saw small gills appear on Alyx’s human form. She said softly “I’ll take you to my cave, where I can give you something.” as Alyx nodded, and Irko slithered into the water, while still holding onto Alyx and thrusting into her. Irko wanted to make good time and make sure Alyx woke up with a nice full womb, as she swam fast, but kept her thrusts going, making the motion look jerky under the water.

 

From the lack of any form of pleasure, Irko was very sensitive, as she was already shooting globs of pre that allowed her to penetrate into Alyx’s womb. Now thrusting firmly into Alyx’s womb, Irko couldn’t hold it in for much longer, as Alyx’s soaking wet slit was making it feel much better for her. In only moments, Irko hissed loudly as she began to coat and smear her fertilizing agent inside of Alyx’s womb, which also makes Alyx’s womb stretchier. After Alyx’s womb was properly coated and smeared, Irko begins to deposit eggs the size of apples, directly into Alyx’s womb. Irko hisses as she gives Alyx every single egg she can, which also makes Alyx moan out in pleasure. Irko loved it all, as she quickly swam to her cave, so she can lay Alyx down and have her properly recover. Alyx, even in her trance, felt her womb and stomach being stretched to accommodate for the countless eggs inside of her. Each egg was firmly pressed against one another, as they were compact and tight, but not too tight as more eggs were coming, and weren’t being damaged.

 

Once Irko made it inside the cave with Alyx, she just planted the last egg inside of her, and made Alyx appear to be twelve months pregnant, but very bumpy. Irko simply laid down with Alyx’s back press against her chest. Irko sensually rubs Alyx, as she slowly falls asleep in Irko’s grasp, Irko says “Resssssst land walker….Enjoy your time as an incubator.” as they both fell asleep, with Irko’s shafts deeply buried inside of Alyx.

 

**And here we are everyone! The end of the next installment of Alyxondra’s next installment! Next we meet, we will be heading into the dreaded woods of Val’Sharah! Then after that is Highmountain, and then we end with Suramar! Anyways, here’s the agenda! Agenda: Fallout Story, Diablo Story, Pokemon Story, A World of Magic and Fur, Blazing Ties, Star-Crossed Lovers, Destiny 2 Story. For Honor will be given a break for one agenda. Skyrim comes back after this agenda. Until next time everyone! <3**


	11. The Nightmare

**And here we have it everyone! We’re back and exploring the world of Alyxondra Asheton’s adventure! We’re now going right into the new world! ANd yes...This time there will be more oviposition, but there will be more than just simple insects. There will be some Nightmare infused animals as well. Oh what am I saying! I’m spoiling! Let’s get on with the story! Bite me on the reference here, Nightmare remade her weak and such. You’ll see.**

 

After being freed from the naga that kept her, Alyxondra had moved north, up into Val’Sharah, after being gifted a brand new set of armor and weapons from her naga friend Irko. Checking specifically where she had to go in Val’Sharah, Alyx had to head deep into the depths of the Nightmare to slay some Nightmare infused spiders. She wasn’t excited for that, but that didn’t prove to be an issue. Knowing it would be an issue for her mount, she went in solo and had her gryphon wait outside, and wait for her signal.

 

As she was walking into the Nightmare corrupted settlement, she had her shield and sword out as she made sure to keep her guard up, but there was a slight problem. She didn’t see anything minus a few wasps that were watching from above, and had their eyes on her. Thinking that was a little suspicious, but she remained vigil. And beside those small factors, everything was calm and quiet, which made everything unnerving. But what made matters worse was the fact that the wasps had completely disappeared and went away. Alyx kept her guard up and wondered what creatures would be here, if it made the wasps vanish.

 

Alyx started to worry a little more, but all that worrying would soon to go waste. In one split second, one that would be missed if one blinked, Alyx was pulled underground by a different kind of Nightmare spider...A trapdoor spider. Pulled in faster than anything she anticipated, she was thrown into an underground cave, as she rolled up and onto her feet as she looked around and went wide eyed. She saw hundreds upon hundreds of spiders, the size of horses, and with massive fangs. She shivered, seeing how many there are, as she was unaware of a small one, that landed on her back, as is gently crawled up her back, got to her neck, and bite right into her.

 

Feeling the bite, she immediately smacked and the spider, but it dodged her smack and ran off. She panted heavily, as she immediately felt a haze go over her, as her pupils widen, and she falls to her knees, completely submissive. The spiders all saw this, as a Nightmare corrupted elf came to be, “Rest my pets... She is under my control. We will all have our share. But first...I get to claim her.” as the corrupted night elf gently pushed Alyx onto her back, and stripped her of her armor, now naked on the ground. The elf grinned, seeing Alyx’s toned body, as she stripped herself, and revealed a girthy, ovipositor present, in place of a slit, and rear, showing how tainted the elf was.

 

The elf said, “I...Elerethe Renferal. Will take the first thrust into this woman’s slit to make her our broodmother!” as Elerethe turned into a large spider and made her ovipositor even girthier. Elerethe tenderly webbed up all of Alyx, leaving just her breasts, her mouth, her rear, and her slit exposed. Everything else was covered under a thick gray layer of webs. Elerethe then thrusts hard into Alyx, and right into her womb as well. All Alyx can do is squirm and cry out in lust as she is under the effect of potent aphrodisiac venom. Elerethe herself even screeched out in pure bliss, as she loved how Alyx felt around her ovipositor. Knowing that there was no point in pleasuring, Elerethe hastily began to push eggs the size of oranges right into Alyx’s womb, and the sheer size is already making Alyx bulge out hastily. Elerethe continued to fill Alyx’s womb until she was already six months pregnant, but it wasn’t the end. Elerethe let out a deafening screech as Elerethe filled Alyx’s womb with a pungent liquid, that triggered hormones and began to make Alyx’s body more motherly.

 

Elerethe then hastily ripped her ovipositor out of Alyx and screeched towards the spiders, as she walked off, to let her brood claim the poor Alyx. All of the spiders immediately converged on Alyx and began to force as many ovipositors as they can into her and begin to deposit the same eggs and liquid to fertilize the eggs and trigger more hormones as fast as they can. All Alyx could was cry out in lust due to the aphrodisiac, and all. The relentless breeding went on for hours and hours, until all the spiders leave, and leave Alyx with a bulge that was so large, she couldn’t properly move or walk. (Picture a 8 month pregnancy bulge on a petite woman, times 100. That’s how big she is. Or picture Sparrow’s cumflation art.)

 

After a long, long, long nap, with Alyx being out cold for easily eighty hours, as she wakes up, blinded and bound still. Seeing and feeling how hard it was to truly move. She grunted and growled, trying to get up, but can’t. She growls angrily, as she feels the runes glowing all over her back that the Valarjar gave her to use in her journeys. With the newly granted strength, Alyx got right back up, as she slowly walked around, trying to find a way to deal with this massive bulge. And that is when she saw it. She saw a cliff face with an easy drop of twenty feet. Knowing she only had half an hour of strength, she hastily ran up the other side, as it was a hill, and got to the top hastily.Once there, Alyx forced herself to trip, as she plummeted to the ground and landed on her stomach, crushing all the insect eggs inside of her, but also knocking herself out on the way down.

 

Hours pass as Alyx is dragged away by a mysterious figure and broughted to a secluded grove within Val’Sharah. Immediately, Alyx has water splashed on her face, as she wakes up and comes back to her senses, and groans, as she rubs her head. She says “Ugh...What in the name of the Gods happened to me…” as she slowly hears the sound of hooves against the stone ground, as Alyx kept her guard up. She then saw a dryad come into view, with just clothes made of leaves. The dryad said “Y-You were knocked unconscious. I’m Rubella. I’m one of the dryad caretakers of Val’Sharah. Y-You have lots of Nightmare corruption in you...Specifically your womb.” as Alyx looked down at her evil, glowing, red stomach.

 

Alyx went wide eyed in fear at the sight of her glowing stomach as she looked at Rubella. She said “Rubella...Please...Help me. I don’t want to be turned into a nightmare being.” as Rubella looked at Alyx. She replied “I-I can help. But...In order for me to cleanse you. I need to fully access you. Mate with you, if you wish.” as Alyx blushed, but knew it was for the greater good, as she stripped naked and laid on the ground for Rubella to do whatever she wanted.Rubella gently wrapped some vines all around Alyx, wrapping around her waist, her breasts, her hips, her arms, her legs, and even her neck and gently spread Alyx’s legs. She then showed Alyx her lengthy equine shaft, being sixteen inches erect, six thick, and aligned it with the entrance to Alyx’s womanhood.

 

Rubella then thrusted firmly inside of Alyx, spreading her tight, warm inner walls, as Rubella summoned more vines, and had then gently slide into Alyx’s mouth, her rear, and around her own shaft, fully pleasuring Alyx. From everything that Rubella was doing to her, all Alyx could do was cry out in pure bliss, as she melted in pleasure from how everything felt. Rubella saw this and smiled, as she made sure to cleanse Alyx completely, by claiming Alyx with pure, cleansed seed. Soon, all the vines sprouted much smaller vines and began to tenderly caress all of Alyx’s insides. From that pleasure, it didn’t take long for Alyx to be truly at Rubella’s mercy.

 

Alyx was already soaking wet, her glistening womanhood gently producing the her sweet nectar, as Rubella was savoring in how Alyx was being pleasured, and she loved all of it. Rubella gently pulled the vines from Alyx’s mouth and heard the sweet sounds of Alyx’s blissful and lustful cries. She smiled wider than ever, as she leaned up and kissed Alyx deeply, turning her tongue into a long vine, as she savored in all of Alyx. But, even with all this enjoyment in play, Alyx was nearing her climax, and Rubella was nearing her own too, as she hasn’t had one in years due to all the work she’s been doing.

 

Soon, both of them leaned back and moaned loudly into the cave that they were both in and let out the loudest cries of pleasure in their lives. Alyx was the first to reach her orgasm, as she sprayed her juices all over Rubella’s shaft and collapsed against the ground beneath her. Rubella reached her climax only moments after Alyx, and flooded Alyx’s inner walls and even womb with her pure, cleansed seed, purging the Nightmare from Alyx. But it didn’t end there as the vines all decided to spray their sticky sap, infused with energizing seeds all over Alyx, completely and utterly drenching her from head to toe in a dark green sap.

 

They both collapsed alongside each other, as Rubella looked at Alyx and smiled, and fell asleep on her. Alyx could only fall asleep as she slowly felt vines wrap around her, as she felt the warm embrace of Rubella, and drifted into a deep sleep.

 

**Well folks! There we have it! The next installment of the World of Warcraft story! I do apologize for the long delay/gap between my posts! Real life is really caving in on me! Nothing I can do about it! Anyways! Here’s the famed Agenda! Agenda: Halo Story, Destiny 2 Story, RWBY Story, Heroes of the Armor. Until next time everyone! <3! **


	12. High Flying Troubles in Highmountain

**Here we are again everyone! We’re in the world of Azeroth once again! Alyxondra Asheton here just had a very poor encounter in Val’Sharah and she is going to be moving on. To give a brief teaser of what’ll come, this chapter will be less sex based and more story based! Don’t you worry though! There will be an instance of sex going to happen, but what’ll happen...Well, that’s spoiling! Anyways, let’s get on with the chapter!**

 

After making it to Thunder Totem, after spending a couple extra days with Rubella for more…”Cleansing time”, Alyx drops down and goes to look at the bounty board. “Hmmm...What to do...What to do.” Alyx says to herself, as she looks between the bounties. “Let’s see...Kill some bears...Team up with some defenders to kill a giant worm...Pass. Hmmm, what’s fun, what’s fun.” as Alyx keeps looking. “Ooooh, that looks fun. Local harpies are harassing local farmers. I’ll take it.” as Alyx grabs the map of the area where the harpies are located. Alyx says “I’ll take Clyde and have him drop me off at the place.” as she goes to the perch of Thunder Totem and whistles loudly.

 

In moments, Clyde came down, and Alyx smiled. She threw a smoked salmon at him, as he caught it and began to eat it. She then walked up to him, and got on his saddle. “Alright boy, to The mountains overlooking The Witchwood. Drop me off there!” as Clyde screeched and began to fly off towards The Witchwood mountains. Alyx firmly held onto Clyde and looked at the map. She saw that there was an extra map and a drawing of a small hut in the mountains that supposedly housed the harpies. Alyx kept looking around, trying to find the small hut, as she looked around. Alyx said “Clyde, fly down closer to the mountain and drop me off, gonna continue on foot.” as Clyde screeched and got close to the mountains.

 

Once close enough, Alyx hopped off of Clyde and waved him away, as Clyde flew off to the sea for more hunting. Alyx, clad in her armor, walks around, sword and shield at the ready, as she sees that it is mid-morning from the sun’s position. Alyx knows she has all day to find this cabin and is determined to find it and claim the bounty for herself. Stopping to sit against a tree, Alyx looks at the map and the picture of the cabin. “Let’s see...There’s a broken tree to the left of the hut...And it looks like a thick patch of trees to the east of it...Hey, that looks like a peak…” as Alyx looks to her right, and then at the picture.

 

Alyx gasps as she holds the picture up to the peak and looks between the two. “By the gods...That’s the same peak...IT’S THAT WAY!” as Alyx puts everything away and begins to run towards the peak at full speed. She couldn’t believe her luck as she even turned worgen and got on all fours to run even faster. She had her old style back and was excited to get into a real adventure that would hopefully be sexless. She didn’t mind it, but the sense of knowing there would be fighting, action, everything that her adventure should be! She finally felt the thrill of the fight in her very being.

 

After a brief instance of running, Alyx comes to the top of the peak, and when she looks down, she just so happens to see a small hut. She cheers to herself as she runs down the peak and right towards the hut. Upon her arrival, she looks around, looking for any signs of harpy activity and did see some tattered branches and twigs all over the ground. Knowing she was in the right area for certain now, she barged the door down and looked around, only to see nothing. Being confused, she takes the time to look around the small hut. She saw feathers, a nest, a bed, a small cooking area, a small study, and scratched her head. She walked around to place, as she noticed that it was freshly abandoned. “Someone just left…” Alyx said to herself, as she saw a closed door, and slowly walked up to it. Once she got close to it, she put her ear to the door, and listened for anything. What Alyx heard shocked her.

 

When Alyx listened, she heard the soft sounds of pleasure, soft moans, soft screeches, as she swears that’s not what’s happening. Alyx decides to gently creak the door open and peak inside. Inside, Alyx sees a young adult harpy, on her side, and stroking off a large avian shaft. She even hears the harpy say “D-Damn those tauren...T-They don’t do anything to aid with this heat...I need a proper humanoid…” as the harpy screeches and Alyx witnesses the massive load of harpy seed spray up into the air. What really got Alyx intrigued was how she barged down the front door and the harpy didn’t seem to hear it, and turn human.

 

Alyx kept watching, as the harpy grabbed a cloth and began to wipe herself off. “Time to go hunt another mate…” the harpy says, and turns around, only to spot Alyx red in the act. The harpy said “Well...I don’t have much hunting to do now…” as the harpy smiles. “Please...Come in. I mean no harm. I’m just in heat.” the harpy says, as Alyx looks towards the door, and at the harpy, but lets the thought take over, as she steps into the room. The harpy eyes Alyx up and down, as she seems to get even more erect at the sight of a humanoid before her. The harpy said “I’m Yorielle. Might I ask the name of the fair maiden in my chambers?” as Yorielle made a soft cooing sound.

 

Alyx replied “Alyx Asheton, your everyday adventurer.” as Yorielle smiled. “Cute name, what brings you to my humble abode Alyx?” as Yorielle isn’t even hiding her erect shaft. Alyx replied “Well...I’m here to stop a harpy from kidnapping taurens here...That’s what I’m tasked with.” as Yorielle rolled her eyes. She said “I’ll cut you a deal. We get each other to relief each other, once I’m sated, I’ll leave and never return. And you can say that you slayed me. Deal?” as Alyx nodded. Yorielle grinned, “Good. Now, strip for me.” as Alyx slowly began to take her armor and clothes off, eventually standing naked before Yorielle.

 

Yorielle smiled, as she patted her shaft, signalling what she wanted, and Alyx saw this as she would pleasure Yorielle first, then get her fun. Alyx walks up to the bed where Yorielle is, and gets down on her knees, as Yorielle smiles and aligns her shaft against all of Alyx’s face, so it’s parallel with it. Yorielle said “I’ll get to pleasuring you once you get done with me, now go.” as Yorielle smacked her length against Alyx’s face tenderly. Alyx took Yorielle’s shaft into her mouth and began to easily slide the avian shaft down her throat, and firmly press her nose against Yorielle’s groin.

 

Yorielle happily screeched in pleasure, wrapping one of her legs around Alyx’s head and kept in locked in place, as she began to hump fast against Alyx’s face. This sensation made Alyx cough and gag a little, as Yorielle screeched in bliss. She said “Mmmmph...You humans certainly have the best feeling! I can’t wait to fill your throat with my harpy seed!” as Yorielle wrapped her leg tighter around Alyx’s neck and began to hump her face faster and harder. Alyx could only squirm and gasp and gag, all while holding onto Yorielle as she feels her mouth, throat, and face be used like a simple wench. Yorielle happily moaned out in bliss, loving how warm and tight Alyx felt around her shaft, but it would be her own downfall, as her recent climax had made her sensitive. 

 

Yorielle screeched lustfully, and quickly flooded Alyx’s throat with her thick, hot, sticky harpy seed, and held Alyx’s nose shut. Alyx went wide eyed from how much there was, and from having her nose pinched, it only made it worse. She swallowed down as much as she could muster, but felt there was somehow more than what she last witnessed. It felt like an eternity from how much harpy seed was going down her throat and directly into her stomach. After a few more minutes, Yorielle smiled and pulled her shaft slowly from Alyx’s throat. Once it was fully out, Alyx coughed and gagged, as she takes some deep breaths. Yorielle smiles, as she pushes Alyx onto her back, and flies off, while screeching “THANKS FOR THE FREE PLEASURE YOU WHORE!” as Alyx was furious.

 

Alyx only put her leathers on, as she turned worgen and ran to chase after Yorielle and bolted outside. Alyx saw Yorielle taunting Alyx, but Alyx saw there was a cliff face beneath her and a very long drop. Yorielle said “You’re nothing but a whore! Always eager for pleasuring others! Even as a mutt! You’re nothing!” as Alyx was getting more furious and walked away. “Walk away you wench! Walk away with a filled slit between your legs!” as Alyx had gotten enough distance and heard Yorielle laughing. Alyx then turned around and sprinted at full speed at Yorielle. Alyx knew that this was stupid, but once she got to the ledge, she leapt off the cliff and right at Yorielle.

 

Yorielle opened her eyes...Just to see Alyx in her face, grab her, and begin plummeting to the ground. Alyx began rapidly punching Yorielle in the face, headbutting her too, as she was furious and not letting Yorielle go. Alyx kept punching Yorielle, as she cried out “YOU’LL KILL US BOTH! WHY ARE YOU DOING TH---” as Alyx gave another firm headbutt to Yorielle, cracking her jaw and knocking her out cold. Alyx then looked at the ground and let out a loud scream of fear, as she hit the snow, and then the ground, with a loud thud, poof, and everything. Unknown to Alyx, someone heard the scream.

 

The person who heard the scream, a young gilnean woman, saw the cloud of snow, and ran towards the cloud of snow. Upon her arrival, the woman looked into the snow, and saw a human in the snow, with a rib poking out of her side. The woman said “Are ya’ alright?!? Ya’ had a huge fall!” as Alyx looked up to see the woman. She smiled and said “N-Normally, women fall for me...But I guess I can fall for a cutie like you.” as Alyx laughed, but held her rib. “Get me some medicine please...I just survived a huge fall...And I think this is a rib.” as the woman nods. The woman pulls Alyx out of the hole, and whistles for her raven. The woman says “I’m Erin, and...That was a pretty funny flirt.” as Alyx smiled and cheered softly to herself.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next installment of the WoW story! I hope you all enjoyed it! Anyways, I’ll be posting a mini-chapter for a brief explanation that’ll serve as a transition to the next chapter! Expect the mini chapter to come any time and be not that lengthy, as its just a filler. Anyways! Here’s the agenda! Agenda: Love in Kalos, Star-Crossed Lovers, A World of Magic and Fur, Blazing Ties, Fallout Story, For Honor Story, Skyrim Story, Heroes of the Armor. Until Next time! <3**


	13. The Aftermath

**Alright everyone! Here we are again! We’re back in the World of Warcraft, with Alyxondra Asheton’s adventure! We’re going to start this off with a simple filler chapter from the previous chapter, and then transition right into the official chapter! I will say, this filler is going to be brief and not very, descriptive. It’ll be brief and simple and all that, so let’s get on with it!**

 

Sitting in what one would call an Infirmary at Thunder Totem, Alyx lays on a bed, with cloth bandages covering her exposed rib, after it was pushed back into her, as well as bandages around her breasts and over her arms. Just laying there, sleeping away peacefully, Alyx is softly woken up and scrambles awake. Alyx looks around to see Erin, standing over her. She says “Oh, sorry for wakin’ ya’, just wanted to check in on you.” as Erin gave Alyx a soft smile. Alyx returned the smile and slowly leaned up and sat upright. Alyx said “Yes I’m fine. Thank you for bringing my broken ass here to Thunder Totem. I have to repay the favor for you.” as Alyx smiled. She quickly continued on, “But it would have to be after I finish my adventures. I need to head to Suramar City for some work.” as Erin nods.

 

Erin replies “W-Well...If that’s the case...I’m gonna be in Dalaran, the Lodge tavern, doing some rogue work, if ya’ want to ever meet up, share a drink, all that.” as Alyx smiles widely. She replies “Sure, whenever I finish up in Suramar, I’ll take you up on that offer. But first, like I said, I gotta do my work in Suramar, but I promise, when I finish, I’ll meet you up in the Lodge at Dalaran for some drinks and whatever!” as Erin smiled and nodded. Erin said “Well, I’ll make sure to hold ya’ up on that offer. I have to get back to Dalaran, I wish you safe journey on your travels to Suramar Alyx.” as Erin gets up and leaves.

 

Once Erin leaves, Alyx grabs her pouch and opens it up and grabs five red bottles and begins to chug down the contents. After a brief pause, Alyx gets up like nothing ever happened to her, as she takes in a deep breath. “Nothing beats healing potions.” she says to herself as she puts her armor back on, dons her weapons, and heads out. Humming to herself, she whistles for her trusty gryphon, who comes tumbling down onto the platform. Seeing one of the medical taurens coming up, she drops a pouch of gold, gets on Clyde and hastily flies off, going south towards Suramar, and more importantly, Suramar City.

 

**And here we have it everyone. The nice and simple teaser that explains the ending of the previous chapter and the beginning to the next chapter. Now, I am leaving a little bit of a teaser here towards the upcoming chapter, since that is the next bit on the agenda. Alyx here is going to be in quite the little scenario. She’s gonna, let’s just say, get a bit tied up and have to deal with more than meets the eye hehe ;P. Anyways, let’s get on with the real chapter at hand!**


	14. The Last Quest

**Alrighty everyone. Here we are for real now. We’re here starting off with the next addition to this story. I do have to say one thing about this story though. It won’t be the end just yet, rather, it’ll be put on hiatus. After this chapter reaches its conclusion, I am going to be putting it on hiatus on Battle for Azeroth releases. The reason I won’t do the Broken Shore or Argus, is because she wouldn’t be suited for that. She’s an adventurer afterall. Anyways, enough banter, let’s get on with the story!**

 

Applying her illusion and walking through the streets as a simple Nightborne commoner, Alyx looks at a piece of parchment, instructing her with her task. She says to herself, so no one can hear, “So...A Nightborne noble needs to be assassinated...I have an enchanted dagger to make the death appear natural...Sounds easy. Let’s see...Oh gods...It’s in the royal district...I have to be very sneaky.” as she heads over to that direction...Unaware of the triple cross that was actually set in stone. As Alyx was heading to the royal district, a spy was keeping an eye on her, and knew what was going to happen.

 

Once Alyx had arrived in the royal district, she looks at all the demons and elite guards that can easily see through her disguise. Sitting on a bench, hiding in the presence of other nobles to mask her presence, she watches the patrols, seeing their routes and when she can move to the next nobles. Seeing that she had little to no room to actually sneak by, she contemplated fighting her way through, but knew she couldn’t. Just as she got up, ready to charge into battle, she was instead greeted by an elite guard, one who could see right through her disguise, which is true. The guard sees Alyx, in her human form, and says “Fellow Nightborne. You’re needed. I will personally escort you to the area.” as Alyx knew hiding in the presence of the guard would in turn mask her. 

 

Alyx nods, and following the guard to a large manor-like home, he opens the door. Inside, is the assassination target, as Alyx steps inside. The door shuts behind her and the man speaks, “I know your intentions assassin, but this is a triple cross. I’m a spy for Thalyssra, who is making sure no one rises to power, while also maintaining a high status reputation. A spy for a spy, so to speak. I hope you understand, as Thalyssra sent this deed to reward the first who had helped her and her cause. Now, I do support Thalyssra, but...I do have to play the part for my guests.” as Alyx took a moment to process this. She replied “What do you mean?” as the man spoke again. “You’ll be used as a pleasure toy for...Several Nightborne elite.” as Alyx groaned at that, but nodded, as she drank a pink potion.

 

Alyx said “Just tell me what I need to do.” as the Nightborne replied “Strip down into your undergarments and put on this collar, it’s a dampening collar, meant to make anyone submissive. Except this one has the illusion of working, all you have to do is just be obedient. Trust me, it will be for a greater good.” as Alyx took off all of her armor, standing in just a red pair of cloth panties, clearly Thalassian in nature. Alyx then put everything into her bag, as the bag vanished, thanks to the Nightborne. She then walked up to the Nightborne, and put the collar on, as she sighed, and sat down on a pillow, and waited patiently.

 

After a few moments, the door opens again to another Nightborne noble walking in, with two guards. The original Nightborne with Alyx, Sanarn, said “Ah...Seonlen himself, old friend. See, I told you, I captured the assassin after me. You and your two guards, Venlac and Thelle.” as Seonlen smiled. He said “I always knew you couldn’t stand that Thalyssra wench. Can we take her to your room?” as Sanaran nodded and threw him the key. Seonlen caught it and said “Up assassin, we’re going to make sure you’re begging for our worthy seed in your petty little womb.” as Alyx got up and nodded obediently, hating herself for having to do this.

 

Seonlen took Alyx by the collar and dragged her upstairs, with Venlac and Thelle following closely. Alyx was directly behind Seonlen while Venlac and Thelle were behind her, and she knew to play this right, she had to be obedient, which disgusted her. They quickly made it to the  bedroom, where Seonlen pointed to the bed, and Alyx nodded, going right onto the bed. Alyx looked as Seonlen, Venlac, and Thelle all stripped out of their armor. She saw all of their lean Nightborne bodies, with the bodyguards being more toned...And not that bad looking to Alyx. She then looked down to their groins and saw their lengths. Venlac, being more muscular, with pale blue skin, short black hair, had a eight inch soft shaft. Thelle, being more lean and clearly faster, with dark skin, and long gray hair, had a six inch soft shaft. Finally, with Seonlen, being the least muscular, had a ten inch soft shaft.

 

Seonlen said “Off the bed now. Get on your knees.” as Alyx gets off the bed, and then goes a step closer and gets on her knees. Seonlen, Venlac, and Thelle all walked up to her, as Seonlen stood directly in front of her. Venlac took her left, and Thelle took her right. Seonlen gripped his shaft and smacked it across Alyx’s face, even going as far as smearing his enchanted pre all over her cheeks and lips. He said “Get ready whore. You’re going to be in for a long time.” as she nodded obediently, again. She gently opened her mouth, while wrapping both of her hands around the two shafts at her hands. She began to stroke off both Venlac and Thelle, as she used her tongue to pull Seonlen’s shaft into her mouth.

 

Seonlen firmly gripped the back of her head and thrusted hard, making her nose press firmly against his groin, and his shaft go down into her throat. She lets out a loud muffled gag from the sudden thrust, as she feels all three of them getting harder and gaining length from getting erect. It didn’t take long for Alyx to see Venlac was ten inches erect, Thelle was nine inches erect, but Seonlen was sixteen inches erect. She couldn’t believe how big they all were, but she hasn’t really been many elves so she couldn’t really compare sizes and just had to go with it. She continued to stroke off Venlac and Thelle, while her throat was roughly claimed.

 

Her green eyes looked up into Seonlen’s eyes, who just had disgust in his. “Worthless whore, you don’t deserve to look up at me, you’re not even fit to lick the grime off my boot, get back to pleasuring us.” as Alyx wanted to make sure this bastard wasn’t going to have any kids in his lifetime. She puts her head back down and goes back to sucking his shaft and making sure to fully pleasure him and his bodyguards. She hears all three of them softly groan, enjoying her hands and mouth. But in that moment, all three of them spurt their ropes of enchanted pre all over her, getting onto her arms, neck, even face and hair, as well as down her throat.

 

In only moments, showing that they have never indulged in someone not of Nightborne blooded, they all finally reached their climax. Seonlen flooded Alyx’s mouth and throat with his enchanted seed, while Venlac and Thelle coated her hand, forearm, shoulder, and face with their enchanted seed too. In only moments, Alyx had all of her arms, face, hair, and neck, even her breasts covered in the enchanted Nightborne seed. Soon, all of them pulled back and looked at the mess they had made on Alyx. They all savored in seeing a member of the Alliance being covered in their essence.

 

Soon, Venlac got onto the bed and got behind Alyx. Thelle was next as he got up and got close to Alyx’s mouth with his length. And last up was Seonlen, who presses his tip against her slit. Seonlen says “Consider yourself lucky, to be bred by a Nightborne noble. Men, now.” as Seonlen, Thelle, and Venlac all thrusted deep and hard into her holes. All three of them began ravaging each of her holes roughly and deeply, giving her little to no mercy. All Alyx could do in that moment was cry out in muffled lust, as she actually felt Seonlen wrap his fingers around her neck and keep a firm grip.

 

All three of the moaned and groaned in pure bliss, loving how Alyx felt around their shafts. Even in their pleasured bliss, their previous climax had proved to be their downfall. Even with their rapid thrusts into her, the exotic feel of a human proved to be far greater than they imagined. Despite their efforts, they pleasure that they were providing Alyx wasn’t enough to even get her pleasured to the point of her own orgasm. She continued to let out her fake cries of lust, just to try and get them to buy it, and to her surprise...It worked. Alyx had to hope that they were going to cave in soon and just leave her filled with all their seed.

 

In only moments, all three of them groaned out loudly and lustfully, finally at their peaks. Thelle, Venlac, and Seonlen all grunt loudly as Alyx feels it...She feels her throat, her rear, and her slit all being flooded with their thick, enchanted, Nightborne essence. To add onto it, they all said a spell that made their climax massive. In that moment, each one of them unleashed a massive torrent of Nightborne seed and made her bulge out immensely. It only took moments, before Alyx had a staggering nine month bulge, but it was still growing and growing. It didn’t take long before Alyx was a breathtaking twenty two month bulge, that was even glowing a soft purple. Alyx just laid there, twitching from all the pleasure she was faking. Seonlen finally pulled out and looked at his oozing purplish-white seed. He said “Pull out men, she’s more than pregnant now, and Sanarn can tend to the mess.” as Thelle and Venlac pulled out, and got their armor back on and left.

 

Alyx just laid there, and felt every hole of her oozing from just the sheer amount sperm inside of her. After a few moments, Sanarn came in and said “Thank you for your cooperation human. Thalyssra will be glad to hear that everything went smooth. Now then, your payment is downstairs, but you can clean up first in the wash room.” as Alyx just groans and lays there, waiting for it all to ooze out of her.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The formal ending for now of Alyxondra’s adventures until Battle for Azeroth drops! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter at hand and loved seeing Alyxondra get pleasured heavily from it all! Even if it was bad for her! Anyways, here is the agenda! Agenda: RWBY Story, A World of Magic and Fur, Star-Crossed Lovers, Blazing Ties, Heroes of the Armor, For Honor Story. Until next time everyone! <3**


End file.
